My Enemy is my Classmate?
by MayumiSakurai
Summary: The PPGZ are now 16 and in high school living their lives peacefully after their fight with the villains. The villains who were defeated decided to retire and live peacefully or move away from Tokyo city. Who are these mysterious new villains destroying the city? Who are these 3 mysterious boys who appear as new students in the girls class? Why do they look so familiar?
1. Character Intro

_**Character Introduction**_

 _ **Momoko Akatsutsumi**_ _ **(aka. Hyper Blossom) age:16**_

 _ **Miyako Gotokuji**_ _ **(aka. Rolling Bubbles) age: 16**_

 _ **Kaoru Matsubara**_ _ **(aka. Powered Buttercup) age: 16**_

 _ **Takeshi Akiyama**_ _ **(aka. Brick) age: 17**_

 _ **Takeru Akiyama**_ _ **(aka. Boomer) age: 17**_

 _ **Takumi Akiyama**_ _ **(aka. Butch) age:17**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**~Kaoru's p.o.v~**_

"Crap! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! and this is only the first day of school!" I rushed to change into a black t shirt with a lime green jacket and some dark blue jeans with my favorite lime green vans and grabbed my bag and skateboard from my room as I rushed out of my apartment with a piece of bread for breakfast. I quickly skated towards the meeting spot in front of the school that Momoko and Miyako were waiting for me at. Since we are in the same class might as well walk together. Momoko caught sight of me as I skated towards them and yelled at me.

"Kaoru! Why are you late?! We have to run to class now before we're late!" she started yelling at me that we would be late on the first day and get in trouble because of it. Momoko was wearing a light pink t shirt with the word Paris and the Eiffel Tower on it and blue jeans. She was also wears light pink vans and her hair was tied up in a ponytail with big red bow.

" _Ohayo_ Kaoru-san!" Miyako greeted me kindly. Miyako was the fashionable one in our group. She had her hair tied and curled into two pony tails and was wearing a light blue top, a frilly white skirt, and light blue vans. She turned to Momoko,who was still ranting and said "Shouldn't we hurry to class now that Kaoru is here?" Then Momoko suddenly realized that we only had 5 minutes until class started...

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's run!" the 3 of us ran to our class and turned at the corner of the hall only to run into 3 boys ,who were also running around the corner of the hall, and the 6 of us fall to the ground.

"Oww...Hey watch where you're going!" I basically shouted to the guy who bumped into me. I looked up to see who it was but I didn't recognize who he was...hmmm...he must be new I guess.

"Ouch...Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going you are the one who bumped into me!" the boy in front of me yelled back. He was wearing a black T shirt with a forest green jacket zipped up halfway. His eyes were a forest green color and his hair was jet black like mine. He wore dark blue jeans and forest green vans.

"Grrrrrrr..." We both glared at each other for a while before picking up our bags and standing up once again. now I just have to wait for Momoko and Miyako to finish their conversations with the other two guys.

 _ **~Miyako's pov~**_

"Ah!" I bumped into someone while trying to catch up to Kaoru and Momoko and nearly fell to the floor when someone caught my hand and pulled me up before I fell. " _Arigato..._ uhhh?"

"Oh! My name is Takeru Akiyama. I'm in class 2-B with my brothers Takeshi and Takumi we are all new here. What's your name and class" he smiled kindly and it was almost child like.

"Oh, my name is Miyako Gotokuji ,I'm also in class 2-B! My friends Momoko and Kaoru are in this class also!" I smiled back at him.

"That's cool so we are all classmates then! Nice to meet you Miyako-chan!"

"Nice to meet you to Takeru-kun! Do you want to walk with us to class? I can show you around school later to since you are new to the school."

"Sure! Thanks!" after that we exchanged phone numbers and email addresses so we can chat with each other.

"We should really get to class...its about to start!" we both looked at each other then at the others. But then Takeru's brother Takeshi seemed to notice the time and Momoko as well.

 _ **~Momoko's pov~**_

"Ouch...that really hurt..." I was rubbing my now sore butt after running into someone.

"Owww...Are you okay?" a guys voice asked. I didn't recognize his voice so I looked up to see who it was. It was a person I had never seen before at this school. He reached his hand out to grab my hand and pull me up. He was wearing a black T shirt with a dark red jacket zipped up half way. His eyes were a dark red and his hair was like orange like mine. He wore black jeans and dark red vans.

"Yes I'm fine just a little sore (^~^)"...how about you are you okay?" He looked like he was okay it didn't seem like falling down hurt him that much.

"Yea...just sore from falling too (^~^)"..." He looked at me curiously as if he just realized something then looked away.

There was a long awkward silence so I decide to say something to him. "Are you new to this school?" He looked at me for a moment before answering.

"Yea...how did you know?" Well that explains why I don't recognize him...but something seems off I feel like I know him...but I don't know how...

"Oh! Well I just haven't seen you in this school before so I just assumed that you were new to this school! So I guess I was right!" I smiled at him but his expression stayed emotionless in a way but he looked tense as well.

"Oh...uhhh okay then.." there was another awkward silence between us so I decided to ask what his name was and class.

"Hey, my name is Momoko Akatsutsumi and I'm in class 2-B! Oh, so is Kaoru and Miyako! Kaoru is the one in green over there and Miyako is the one in blue. What about you? What's your name? What class are you in?" I stuck out my hand for him to shake it. Hopefully he'll answer...I hate awkward silences. Just then his expression seemed to change to one that was more...relaxed? Relieved?

"I'm Takeshi Akiyama and I'm in class 2-B also. The one in dark green over there is my bro Takumi Akiyama and the one in blue is Takeru Akiyama there in the same class as well." He took my hand and shook it then let go. Then he asked "Hey do you think me and my brothers can walk to class with you three to class? We can't seem to find where it is..." Maybe that's why he was running around that corner too.

"Sure why not! Since you're new I can show you around after school if you want. I'm sure that Miyako and Kaoru will show your brothers around too!" He smiled

"Okay, sure that would be a big help. Wanna exchange numbers?" He held up his phone and smiled again

"Okay!" So then we exchanged numbers and then he looked at the time on his phone "Uhhh we have 2 minutes until class starts...shouldn't we be running?" I looked at my phone...crap we'll be late! I looked behind me only to see an irritated Kaoru waiting for me and Takeshi to finish talking , along with Miyako waiting patiently as well. Yea...we really should start running to class right about now. Then the 1 minute bell rang and we all looked at each other

"RUUUUNNN! we all screamed and ran to the class room as fast as we could. Just as the final bell rang we all squeezed through the class door and fell on the floor on top of each other in a pile. "Owwwwww..." we all said once again.

 _Ohayo : Good morning_

 _Arigato: Thank you_

 _ **~Author's Note~**_

 _ **Mayumi: Hello there readers! How did you like it so far?**_

 _ **Momoko: Hey why did there have to be an awkward silence between me and Takeshi?**_

 _ **Mayumi: Hmmmm...Just because...**_

 _ **Takeshi: What did you want to talk to me more or something?**_

 _ **Miyako: I don't think it was that bad...right Takeru?**_

 _ **Takeru: Yea I guess so**_

 _ **Kaoru: Hey! Why did you have to make me run into stupid Takumi?! *brings out her hammer***_

 _ **Takumi: Heh...exactly what I was gonna say *watching Kaoru***_

 _ **Mayumi: Well if you don't mind can someone wrap this up for me while I run for my life? *running from Kaoru***_

 _ **Miyako and Takeru: Okay! We'll do it! MayumiSakurai doesn't own Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z! She just likes writing fanfiction about us!**_


	3. Chapter 2

~Previously in Chapter 1~

Just as the final bell rang we all squeezed through the class door and fell on the floor on top of each other in a pile. "Owwwwww..." we all said once again.

 _ **~No one's pov~**_

"All right eveyone! Please listen! I will had out numbers to you and you will go find the seat with that number alright?" Misaki sensei is the homeroom teacher of class 2-B.

"Haiiiiiiii~" the whole class answered. Everyone took a number from Misaki-sensei and went to find their seats.

 **~Kaoru's pov~**

My number was seat 16 which was all the way in the other side of class by the window. "Why do all the numbers have to be scattered?" I mumbled to myself. It made finding the seats a lot harder that it was supposed to be. Just as the final bell rang we all squeezed through the class door and fell on the floor on top of each other in a pile. "Owwwwww..." we all said once was set 11 which was on the right of me. Momoko was seat 18 which was behind me. Then there was those 3 boys we ran into. The blue one was seat 12 in front if Miyako. The red one was seat 23 on the right of Momoko. Finally the green one got his number and was seat 26...wait that's the seat in front of me...damn it so now I'm stuck sitting with the annoying one...Just great. (=_=)

"Hey, so I guess I'm sitting by you." The green boy walked up to me like nothing happened earlier. "I'm Takumi Akiyama what's your name babe?" I tried to punch him but that only made him catch my fist and bring me closer to him.

" First of all don't call me that and my name is Kaoru Matsubara" I glared at him and removed my arm from his grip.

"Nice name you have there Kao-chan~, oh by the way those are my brothers" he pointed to the boy in blue happily talking with Miyako "That's Takeru" and then he pointed to the boy in red who was having a chat with Momoko as well. "That's Takeshi"

"Oh cool...I guess" still feeling awkward I decided to introduce Miyako and Momoko to him since he introduced his brothers. "The one talking to your brother Takeshi is Momoko Akatsutsumi and the one talking to Takeru is Miyako Gotokuji"

"Alright has everyone found their correct seats?" Misaki sensei scan the room and seeing that no one was out if place she started to speak again " okay! Since we are all seated lets all introduce our selves to the class you must say your name and at least two things about you, likes that you like to do or what is your favorite color! Anything that's about you is fine. Okay now let's start with the numbers in order, please come up to the front of the class when it's your turn." All of the classes looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay! #1 please come up!" So everyone introduced themselves then it was Miyako was first to go up for our group, then Takeru, me, Momoko, Takeshi, and the last one do go up was Takumi.

- **time skip to break** -

"Finally intros are over! I thought it was never gonna end" all the intros are so boring why can we just go straight to doing something else?

"Yea, especially that girl Himeko who calls her self " **princess** " she just kept going on and on about her boring self. " Takumi look just as exhausted as I did from the intros. I laughed so maybe there is one thing we have in common so far.

"I know right and what's with the two huge puff balls on her head it looks ridiculous" Takeshi said and started laughing with Momoko about Himeko's hair. I looked over at Miyako she was talking to Takeru once again and it looked like they were looking at her fashion sketchbook.

" Whatcha looking at?" Takumi glanced over at Takeru "Oh, so Miyako is into fashion like just Takeru to huh?"

"Yep, whenever she goes to the mall with Momoko they drag me along with then and make me try on all this girly stuff...it's horrible." I shivered and he laughed

"Yep that sounds like Takeru also" we both looked at each other and laughed. Maybe he isn't so bad I thought...

"Hey wanna play soccer after school?"

"Sure but be ready to be beat by me" he sounded so proud

" I bet I can beat you in a game" I challenged him

"Your on I bet I'll beat you...we should add a penalty game to the loser. If you lose you have to do whatever the winner says for a whole day." He look confident in winning.

"Your on" I was thinking of so many things I could make him do after I win, there's no way I would let him win. Takumi was also having these thoughts as well.

 _ **-After School-**_

"Ready to be defeated Matsubara!" Takumi had a smug look on his face.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Akiyama!" I grinned

"Ready! Start!" Miyako yelled. By the way our ref's were Miyako and Takeru. We ran kicking the ball back and forth trying to get it into eachothers goals. He got the ball into my goal first.

"grrrr…." I ran and chased him for the ball and kicked it out of his reach. Then I went and kicked the ball into his goal.

"Kaoru 1 point! Takumi 1 Point!"Takeru Shouted.

"Alright time to get serious." I mumbled

The game went on for another hour until Takumi kicked the ball into my goal and time ran out.

"Takumi 35 points! Kaoru 34 points!" Miyako yelled.

"Damn it! I want a rematch!" I didnt want to do whatever he wanted for a whole day...anything but that.

"Nope! A deal is a deal Matsubara~" he was happy beyond belief….I bet he's gonna make me do something i don't like…

"As for my win you have to be my servant the whole day tomorrow!" you have got to be kidding me…...I was shocked. You can imagine me with a dark rain cloud above my head.

"You have to be kidding me right?" I felt like my head was spinning.

"Nope sorry not kidding here! Well see you tomorrow my cute little servant~! Ja-ne!" then he ran off somewhere.

"It's okay Kaoru-san its only for one day." Miyako was trying to cheer me up.

"Yea….i don't think so Miyako-chan…..Takumi can be very…...demanding especially after a bet." Takeru sweat dropped and Miyako did as well.

"I hope this doesn't get any worse…." I seriously hope my day won't get any worse…..

 **~Momoko's pov~ -During Break-**

"Hey, Takeshi! Do you want to go with me to buy sweets and candy after school? I found this great new shop around main street and they have gelato there too! (^.^)" I was thinking of all the candy and sweets I could buy and the all gelato I can eat...ahhh so yummy...

"Sure, I was planning to go buy some sweets after school anyway :) Where should we meet up? School gate?" it was either we meet up at the school gate or the school garden in the back...yea the school gate seems easier...

"Okay! lets meet up at the gate then! See you after school!" I smiled at him and started to run back

"Ah! w-wait!" he grabbed my arm.

"Hmm? Do you need something?" I looked at him confused.

"Ah! no nothing ^~^" see you later!" then he ran off.

"...that was weird...hmmm oh well" I just shrugged it off and went back to class before the bell ran to return to class.

-in class-

"Ah~ I hate English...I'm no good at it" I stared at my English worksheets that were completely blank "I give up on this..." and layed my head on my desk waiting for the lesson to be over...

"Hey, do you need any help?" I turned my head towards Takeshi. He's already done with the worksheets! What how is that possible?! "helloooo? anyone in there?" he waved his hand in front of my face waking me up from my trance.

"Uhhh...yea please...I am realllly bad at English..." I looked away embarrassed, I was good at every subject except English.

"Okay...well since class is nearly over wanna head over to the park or something after the candy shop? I can tutor you there...if you want.." I looked at him and he looked away shyly...well that's new seeing Takeshi shy of all people.

"Sure! Thank you! That would help so much!" I would have hugged him, but we were in class so that would just be awkward...so instead I just smiled sweetly to him. He looked surprised and then looked away. "huh?" I was confused about why he looked away.

 _ **-The school bell rings and school is over-**_

"Yay! let's go Takeshi!" I grab his hand and run out of class to the candy shop dragging him behind me.

"H-Hey! Slow down I'm gonna fall!" I slowed down and stopped waiting for him to catch his breath.

"Ooops...my bad! ;P It's just that they have a special sale on the limited edition strawberry candy that just came out today so I want to get there as soon as possible!" Then his eyes lit up as soon as i finished my sentence.

"Seriously! Then what are we waiting for! Let's run!" now it was his turn to take my hand and run to the candy shop. We ran there so fast that we were gasping for breath as soon as we burst through the candy store's door. I have to admit though he runs pretty fast to go get candy.

Store owner: Hai there! What can I get for you two?

Takeshi and Momoko: "10 pieces the limited edition strawberry candy please! Oh and some Ichigo cake and a ichigo daifuku!" we both looked at each other and laughed. We had ordered the exact same thing.

Store owner: Okay! coming right up! Here's your 10 pieces and here is your 10 pieces and 2 ichigo cakes and two ichigo daifuku.

Momoko and Takeshi: "Thank you!" we both paid for our portions and ran to the park.

 _ **-at the park-**_

"okay so how do you write Rural?" Takeshi was helping with my English

"ru...ru..ruel?" Crap I can't seem to say it right...

"Nope, try again"

"r...u...r...al?" is that correct? Ah~ why does it have to be so hard?

"Correct!" he smiled " Now try writing Remember"

"Ehhhh...Re...me...b...r? wait no that not right..." I erased it and wrote it again..."Rem...b...er? that looks right...what do you think?" I looked at Takeshi.

"Yep I think you got this now!" He was eating the cake that we just bought earlier.

"How's that cake? Is it good?" I haven't eaten mine yet because if I did Iwould be able to stop eating my snacks and study. Yea it is wanna try?" He held out his cake for me to take a bite.

"Ah! It's okay I have my cake! You can eat yours..." I was blushing from his gesture.

"are you sure? It's really good~" He chuckled at my reaction.

"Yes, anyway what do you wanna do now? I'm done with the worksheet..." I grabbed my cake to take a bite.

"Hmmm I don't know...what time is it?" I looked at my phone.

"It's only 4..." I looked at him.

"Wanna go to the Karaoke box with Takumi and Takeru? Its just an idea..."

"Sure why not I can invite Miyako and Kaoru too!" I texted them on my cell to meet up at 4:30 at the Karaoke Box.

"Okay! Let's go then!" we walked out of the park heading over to the Karaoke box waiting for everyone.

 _ **-Author's Note-**_

 _ **MayumiSakurai: Hey guys! How did you like this chapter? Any thoughts about it?**_

 _ **Miyako: When can me and Takeru have a part?**_

 _ **MayumiSakurai: Yours will be in the next chapter don't worry Miyako! ;) I'll make it extra special.**_

 _ **Momoko: What are you gonna make us sing? :)**_

 _ **Takeshi: Now that you mention it I would also like to know... o.O**_

 _ **Takumi: Me too! :|**_

 _ **Takeru: Me 3! :D**_

 _ **Everyone: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

 _ **Kaoru: No way am I gonna sing! .**_

 _ **MayumiSakurai: Its a secret! and Kaoru you have to sing you have no choice! :) hehehe**_

 _ **Well everyone bai bai see you next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**~Previously in Chapter 2~ Momoko's pov ~**_

 _ **"Okay! Let's go then!" we walked out of the park heading over to the Karaoke box waiting for everyone.**_

 _ **~Miyako's pov~**_

"Takeru-kun? Momoko just texted me to meet her at the Karaoke Box at 4:30. Are you coming too?" I didn't want to just leave Takeru -kun alone so I decided to ask him so maybe if no one told him I can invite him...

"Yea, Takeshi just texted me too. He also said the same thing. Let's go over there together!" Takeru-kun held my hand and guided me to the Karaoke Box since I didn't know where it was.

"Have you ever gone to Karaoke Box before?" He looked over at me from his shoulder.

I shook my head "No, I've never been to places like this. I normally just go to the mall or the park with Momoko-san and Kaoru-san...I've never been to places like these before." I told him this an he looked shocked.

"Really? This is probably the most fun place where you can listen to your favorite songs and sing them! I bet you have a pretty singing voice too!" Takeru-kun smiled at me.

"Awww Thank you Takeru-kun but I'm not so sure..." I was pretty embarrassed now...he said he thinks my singing voice is pretty. Well I've never tried so you never know I guess.

"Oh! I think I see Momoko and Takeshi waiting at the desk!" we ran towards the two reds.

"Oh! Hey! You both got here fast...I just texted you 10 minutes ago. Where were you two at?" Momoko asked just questioningly.

"We were just walking around the park...nothing special just having a little chat. ^.^" Momoko and Takeshi eyed us suspiciously and it looked like they decided to drop the topic.

"Let's go the karaoke room for the six of us and we will just text Takumi and Kaoru the room number. We can just go in first and set stuff up." after Takeshi-kun said this he walked over to the desk and asked a lady for a Karaoke room for 6 people then got the room key.

"Okay, I got the key! Let's go!" He grabbed Momoko's arm and pulled her with him but it looked like she didn't mind and just went along with it happily.

"Let's go to Miyako-chan!" then Takeru-kun gently pulled me by the arm leading me after Takeshi-kun and Momoko-san. We followed them to the karaoke room number 7 and went in.

"Whoa! It's so pretty! So many lights and there's a stage with a mic, TV for lyrics ,and speakers!" to be honest I think I sounded like a little kid wandering around in a new place and I kinda was wandering around in a new place...I just wasn't a little kid.

"I know right? It's cool!" Takeru sat down on the couch next to Takeshi and Momoko. Then he patted the stop next to him, gesturing me to sit next to him. So I took a seat next to him.

"We should text Kaoru-san the room number so she knows where we are." I was worried hoping she would get lost...ehhh actually maybe not she won't get lost.

"Don't worry Miyako I already texted her room number and she knows where this place is too." Momoko-san reassured me.

"Yep, and Takumi knows where he's going so she can follow him...my only concern is that will the both of them make it here without beating the crap outta each other. Or even doing anything that causes destruction..."

Everyone: " . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . " yea maybe we do need to be worried but for a whole different reason.

Just then we hear a female voice yelling in the hallway. Then a pissed Kaoru walks through the door with a happy Takumi.

Everyone's thoughts (except the greens): Yep something happened...maybe we shouldn't ask though..."

Takeshi then spoke to break the silence. "Hey why don't we all look for a song that we like and wanna sing! It can be a group song or a individual song! Plus we can vote on who we think sang the best song!...or would that be a bad idea?"

"Sounds like fun to me! We can make it into a battle! Girls vs. Boys! First we sing individual songs and see who we like the best then we can do group songs!" Momoko sounded excited. She must be wanting to sing her favorite song.

"No way! I don't wanna sing!" Kaoru refused to sing until Takumi whispered something into her ear. Then she sighed and agreed to sing.

"Okay so lets choose who goes first...uhhh we can pull a number out of the box to see who is first!" I took a box out from under the table and there were numbers already written on them.

Everyone: Okay...

 _ **(Just incase anyone doesn't know all these songs are Kpop (Korean pop) songs)**_

Takumi went first he pulled out #2 and the song he picked was _ **"Danger" by BTS**_

Takeshi went second he pulled out #6 _**"Wow" by BTOB**_

Momoko went third and pulled out #5 the song she picked was _ **"Heart Attack" by AOA**_

Kaoru went fourth and pulled out #1 she chose _**"Remember" by Apink**_

Takeru went fifth and pulled out #3 and he picked _**"Ah-Ah" by Teen Top**_

That left me with the #4 and I picked _**"Gee" by Girls Generation**_

 _ **All of the songs were picked secretly with out everyone knowing what they had chose to sing.**_

All that was left was to enter it into the computer and wait for it to set up. While we waited Momoko ad Takeshi decided to order some snacks. They orders fries, chicken, soda, some chips.

"Do you guys want anything else?" both of them asked together at the same time. When it comes to food they always seem to speak at the same time it's kinda funny.

"No we are okay that foo you ordered should be enough." We all knew that Takeshi and Momoko would be doing most of the eating and we all sweat dropped (^~^)"..."

Waiter: "okay your food will be out soon and here are your drinks" the waiter set them on the table.

"Have you decided which songs you want to sing as a group?" I asked Takeru curiously

"Nope but I have an idea of what I want to sing...maybe we should sing 3 group songs so that each of us can sing on we like...?"

"Sure that's a good idea Takeru" Takumi and Takeshi high fived their younger brother. "you girls should do the same"

"Okay we are fine with it" Momoko and I smiled while Kaoru was uneasy.

"Oh, the computer is done loading! Who was first to sing?" Takeshi was setting up the karaoke with Momoko.

"First on the list is...Kaoru! and she will be singing "Remember" by...Apink?! Kaoru you like this song too?

 _ **~Takumi's pov~**_

"Oh be quite Momoko..." I saw Kaoru was blushing very openly but was trying to hide it. Then she walked up on the stage.

Then she started singing:

Do you remember uril bichudeon taeyang

Neolpgo pureun bada machi eojecheoreom

Sigani meomchwobeorin gieok geu soge

 _ **(Her voice was soft so far...which is unusual for Kaoru since we have never seen this side of her.)**_ _ **Then the music became more up beat and she started singing again.**_

Hayan morae wireul hamkke geotdeon nal gieokhanayo

Jamkkan millyeooneun pado sogeseodo

Tteoreojiji anhatdeon yeah

(Hana dul set) eoneusae ireohge

Jeomjeom nado moreuge useumi sarajyeogago

(Hana dul set) dwidorabol sudo

Apeul naedabol sudo eopsi jichin neowa na ije

Hamkke tteonayo siwonhan baram soge

Oneureun da ijgo geuttae uricheoreom

 _ **The song was so happy and cute and she look kinda...cute dancing on the stage singing like this...**_

Do you remember uril bichudeon taeyang

Neolpgo pureun bada machi eojecheoreom

Sigani meomchwojin deusi eonjena baraedeusi

remember remember remember

Bulkeun taeyangi jineun

Geu yeoreumbameul gieokhanayo

Eodumi haneureul deopeoolsurok

Byeoreun deo balkge biccnan geol yeah

(hana dul set) haneureul moreun chae

Ttangman baraboneun ge jeomjeom neureoman gago

(hana dul set)

Jigeumi najinji baminjido moreuneun

Sigan soge jichin neowa na dasi

Hamkke tteonayo siwonhan baram soge

Oneureun da ijgo geuttae uricheoreom

Do you remember uril bichudeon taeyang

Neolpgo pureun bada machi eojecheoreom

Sigani meomchwojin deusi eonjena baraedeusi

Remember remember remember

You mwol ajikdo mangseoryeoyo

You da ijgo nawa hamkke gayo

Jeo pureun badae da deonjyeobeoryeoyo

Uri deo neujgi jeone

Gieokhanayo

Mamsoge geuttaega

Eojecheoreom neukkyeojineun sungan

Do you remember uril bichudeon taeyang

Neolpgo pureun bada machi eojecheoreom

Sigani meomchwojin deusi eonjena baraedeusi

Remember remember remember

Do you remember...

The song ended and she looked at us embarrassed. We were all sitting in our places surprised. Her singing was amazing! How can someone who acts like a tomboy sing like that?

"Wow Kaoru that was amazing!" both Momoko and Miyako ran up to her hugging her. Wow she looks uncomfortable in that hug...

"Yea that was cool, we didn't know you could sing like that" Takeshi ,Takeru, and I said this to her and she looked at us then looked away.

"Hmmmmm...that song was amazing but I bet I can sing This song amazingly too!" Then Takumi's song bursted through the speakers and the lights flashed as he ran up to the stage. The song he was singing was called _**"Danger" by BTS.**_ (There will be names showing the parts of the BTS members)

 _ **[Rap Monster]**_ You're in danger

You're in danger

You're in danger

You're in danger

 _ **[Rap Monster]**_ Maennal ireon sik

Neo=neo, na=na neoui gongsik

Haendeuponeun jangsik

Na namchini matgin hani? I'm sick

Wae sukjecheoreom pyohyeondeureul mirwo

Uri museun bijeuniseu? Anim naega sirheo?

'deong deong digi deong deong'

Jom salgawojyeora oneuldo tto jumuneul bireo

 _ **[Jungkook]**_ Urin pyeonghaengseon,

Gateun goseul bojiman neomu dareuji

Nan neo bakke eomneunde

Wae neo bakke inneun geotman gateunji

Kkonghamyeon neon mureo "ppichyeonni?"

Nal ppichige haetdeon jeogina isseonni

Neon gwiyomi, nan jimotmi

Saenggigil niga deo saranghaneun gijeogi

 _ **[Jin]**_ Neon naega eomneunde

Nan neoro gadeukhae michil geot gata

 _ **[Jimin]**_ Geunde wae ireoneunde

Wae baboreul mandeureo

Na ije gyeonggohae

Hetgallige hajima

 _ **[Jungkook]**_ Jangnanhae neo dodaeche naega mwoya

Manmanhae uh nal gatgo noneun geoya

 _ **[Jimin]**_ Neo jigeum wiheomhae

Wae nareul siheomhae

Wae nareul siheomhae

Hetgallige hajima

 _ **[V]**_ Jangnanhae neo dodaeche naega mwoya

Manmanhae uh nal gatgo noneun geoya

 _ **[Jimin]**_ Neo jigeum wiheomhae

Wae nareul siheomhae

Wae nareul siheomhae

Hetgallige haji ma

 _ **[V]**_ Neo ttaemune neomu apa

Neo ttaemune neomu apa

Neo ttaemune neomu apa

 _ **[Jimin]**_ Hetgallige haji ma

 _ **[V]**_ Neon naege neomu nappa

Neon naege neomu nappa

Neon naege neomu nappa

 _ **[Jimin]**_ Hetgallige hajima

 _ **[J-Hope]**_ Yeollak bujaejung, unlock subae jung

Neoran yeoja bonsimeul susaek jung

Gojak bonaejun ge munja duse jul

Ige naega baraetdeon yeonae, kkum?

Paranmanjang reobeu seutori da eodi ganna

Deuramae naon juingongdeul da jeori gara

Neo ttaemune subaek beon jwieo jamneun meorikarak

Neon damdam geujeo dangdang, nal cha ppangppang

 _ **[Suga]**_ Mwoni mwoni nan nege mwoni

Neo boda ni chinguege jeonhae deutneun sosik

Wonhae wonhae uh neoreul wonhae

Neoran yeojan sagikkun nae mameul heundeun beomin

Buri butgi jeonbuteo nae mam da sseugo

Ilbangjeogin guaedeul hae bwatja heossugo

Neoege nan geujeo yeonini anin ujeongi

Pyeonhaesseuljido molla i'm a love loser

 _ **[Jin]**_ Neon naega eomneunde

Nan neoro gadeukhae michil geot gata

 _ **[Jimin]**_ Geunde wae ireoneunde

Wae baboreul mandeureo

Na ije gyeonggohae

Hetgallige haji ma

 _ **[Jungkook]**_ Jangnanhae neo dodaeche naega mwoya

Manmanhae uh nal gatgo noneun geoya

 _ **[Jimin]**_ Neo jigeum wiheomhae

Wae nareul siheomhae

Wae nareul siheomhae

Hetgallige haji ma

 _ **[V]**_ Jangnanhae neo dodaeche naega mwoya

Manmanhae uh nal gatgo noneun geoya

 _ **[Jimin]**_ Neo jigeum wiheomhae

Wae nareul siheomhae

Wae nareul siheomhae

Hetgallige haji ma

 _ **[V]**_ Neo ttaemune neomu apa

Neo ttaemune neomu apa

Neo ttaemune neomu apa

 _ **[Jimin]**_ Hetgallige haji ma

 _ **[V]**_ Neon naege neomu nappa

Neon naege neomu nappa

Neon naege neomu nappa

 _ **[Jimin]**_ Hetgallige haji ma

Then the song ended and I looked up at everyone. They looked amazed also just like how they were with Kaoru's singing.

"Woah! That was so cool!" everyone yelled at once. To be honest I felt really embarrassed afterthey all rushed up to me and said that.

"I know right! Plus the songs by BTS are awesome!" I personal liked listenikng to many of BTS songs so I decided to sing this one.

 _ **~Takumi's Pov~**_

"Alright next yup is Takumi with _**"Ah-Ah" by Teen Top**_

"Alright! It's my turn!" I ran up to the stage and grabbed the mic. Then the music started and I danced along with the song.

[Changjo] Geunyang hanbeon georeobwasseo mwohana sipeoseo

Hal mal issneun geon aninde bogo sipeun geonji

[Chunji] Neon eotteolji mollado nan ne saenggagi nane

Mianhae jago isseossdeon geon aninji

[ ] Hoksi chulchulhaji anha

Mworado jamkkan meogeureo galkka

Geuge anieodo nan gwaenchanha

Keopirado hanjan yaegina haja

Jip apeuro galge anim nega wa

Geu daesin naega sal tenikka da

Jogeumirado mangseoryeossdamyeon baby girl

Geunyang nawa sasil jip apingeol

[All] Neon mariya baby areumdaun

Baby in my eyes

[Niel] Neol bogo sipeo jamdo anwa nan

[All] Neon mariya baby jageukjeogiya

Baby in my heart

[Niel] Soljikhi malhalge naneun neorang dan duri

[All] Achimbuteo achimkkaji dan duri

Eodi gaji mayo baby

Neon mariya baby areumdaun

Baby in my eyes

[Ricky] Neoneun seo isseul ttae teojildeut dwitaega joha

Nan ne eongdeongiga joha

[Niel] I love you girl oneureun geunyang gaji ma

Honja issge jom haji ma

[C.A.P] Joheun cha joheun jip hajiman oroji

Nega cheoeum nega 1beon nega

Jeil gajgo sipeo

Nae mam moreuji

Andago neon molla like eomjeonghwa

Al suga eopseo it't eomcheongna

Deo isangeun eojeongjjeonghan

Gwangyeneun silheo uh!

[All] Neon mariya baby areumdaun

Baby in my eyes

[Niel] Neol bogo sipeo jamdo anwa nan

[All] Neon mariya baby jageukjeogiya

Baby in my heart

[Niel] Soljikhi malhalge naneun neorang dan duri

[All] Achimbuteo achimkkaji dan duri

Eodi gaji mayo baby

Neon mariya baby areumdaun

Baby in my eyes

[Ricky] Love me take me away from here

Love me take me away from here baby

[Niel] Oneureun neowa deo meolli

[ ] Girl i want you for a whole day

Malhaejullae ok

Uri dulman ppaego modeun ge

Meomchudeut dan duriseoman nolge

[C.A.P] Maeil boneun bamhaneuldo oneulttara meosjige

Urireul bangineunde daeche neoneun eodie

Ppalli wa ppalli wa

Junbihaji anhado wanbyeokhanikka

[All] Neon mariya baby areumdaun

Baby in my eyes

[Niel] Neol bogo sipeo jamdo anwa nan

[All] Neon mariya baby jageukjeogiya

Baby in my heart

[Niel] Soljikhi malhalge naneun neorang dan duri

[All] Achimbuteo achimkkaji dan duri

Eodi gaji mayo baby

Neon mariya baby areumdaun

Baby in my eyes

"Sugoi Takeru-kun! You dancing and singing made your performance really cool!" Miyako-chan was looking at me with stars in her eyes.

"Yea! Plus that was my favorite song from Teen Top! You even did the dance moves perfectly Takeru-kun!" Momoko looked like she was amazed at how I preformed making Takeshi a bit...uncomfortable? or was it jealousy? Ah well~ I just shrugged it off and returned to my seat. Hmm not its Miyako-chan's turn...I wonder what she is singing...

"Alrighty! It's my turn and I'm going to be singing "Gee" by Girls Generation! I will also be doing the dance for this song as well!" and the song started

[Tiffany:]

Aha! Listen boy

My first love story

[Jessica:]

My angel and my girls

My sunshine

Oh! Oh! Let's go!

[Seohyun:]

Neomuneomu meotjyeo nuni nuni busyeo

Sumeul mot swigesseo tteollineun girl

Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby

Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby

[Tiffany:]

Oh neomu bukkeureowo chyeodabol su eobseo

Sarange ppajyeosseo sujubeun girl

Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby

Gee Gee Gee Gee Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab

[Sunny:] Eotteoke hajyo ([Yoona:] eotteokhajyo)

[Sunny:] Tteollineun maeum ([Yoona:] tteollineun mameunyo)

([Sunny:] Dugeundugeundugeundugeun)

[Yoona:] Dugeun dugeungeoryeo bamen jamdo mot irujyo

[Jessica:]

Naneun naneun babongabwayo

Geudae geudaebakke moreuneun babo geuraeyo geudael boneun nan

[All:]

Neomu banjjak banjjak nunibusyeo No No No No No

Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Neomu jjaritjjarit momi tteollyeo Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee

Jeojeun nunbit Oh Yeah joheun hyanggi Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah

 _ **(Wow Miyako-chan i so good at dancing at singing this song...she's amazing...)**_

[Sunny:]

Oh neomu neomu yeppeo mami neomu yeppeo

Cheotnune banhaesseo kkok jjibeun girl

Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby

Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby

[Sooyoung:]

Neomuna tteugeowo manjil suga eobseo

Sarange tabeoryeo hukkeunhan girl

Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby

Gee Gee Gee Gee Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab

[Seohyun:] Eojjeomyeon joha ([Hyoyeon:] eojjeomyeon johayo)

[Seohyun:] Sujubeun naneun ([Hyoyeon:] sujubeun naneunyo)

([Seohyun:] Mollamollamollamolla)

[Hyoyeon:] Molla mollahamyeo maeil geudaeman geurijyo

[Taeyeon:]

Chinhan chingudeureun malhajyo

Jeongmal neoneun jeongmal motmallyeo

Babo hajiman geudael boneun nan

[All:]

Neomu banjjak banjjak nunibusyeo No No No No No

Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Neomu jjaritjjarit momi tteollyeo Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee

Jeojeun nunbit Oh Yeah joheun hyanggi Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah

[Yuri:]

Maldo motaenneun geol neomu bukkeureowo haneun nal

[Taeyeon:]

Yonggiga eomneungeolkka eotteokhaeya joheungeolkka

[Taeyeon & Jessica:]

Dugeundugeun mam jorimyeo barabogo inneun na

"Okay I'm done! How did I do?" I've never done something like this before so I was a bit nervous while preforming...

"You did great! It was like I was almost watching the real thing Miyako!" Momoko cheered happily with stars in her eyes just like how Miyako-chan was with me.

 _ **~Takeshi's pov~**_

 _ **"Alright everyone its time for the next song " the computer announced. "This next song is Heart Attack by AOA! The singer will be Momoko!"**_

Momoko walked up to the stage and pressed something on the screen of the computer, then all the lights when out and as soon she started singing the lights began to flash around the stage.

[Jimin] A-ye (Brave sound)

And it goes a little something like this

[Choa] Wanjeon banhae banhae beoryeosseoyo

Budeureoun moksorie

Banhae banhae beoryeosseoyo

Nan tteollyeo

(AOA [Jimin] Let's Go)

[Seolhyun] Naega michyeotna bwa wae tto ireoji

Nae maeum yeoryeodeol sonyeo manyang

Mak kungkungdae

[Hyejeong] Sumgil su eopsna bwa nan maeil ireoji

Nunirado majuchimyeon

Gwikkaji hwak ppalgaejyeo

[Yuna] Ihae mothae

Nega gyaereul mot bwaseo geurae

Ttak cheotnune hwak banhae beorindaneun mare

[Mina] Geu maeum ihae gadeora

Nado jom algetdeora

Neol cheoeum bon geu sungan

[Choa] Wanjeon banhae banhae beoryeosseoyo

Neolpeun eokkae nallyeophan nunmaee

Budeureoun moksorie

[Yuna] Banhae banhae beoryeosseoyo

Neoui yalpgo gin songarakman bwado

Nan tteollyeo

[Choa] Eomeona jakkuman simkunghae

[Seolhyun] Neol bomyeon bolsurok

[Choa] Gaseumi kungkungdae nado moreugesseo

[Hyejeong] Simkunghae na eojjeomyeon joha

[Yuna] Jakkuman ne pume

Kkok angigo sipeo Baby

[Jimin] Eojjeoda nunirado majuchimyeon

Nan simkung georyeo

Neoui jageun gwansimirado badeulkka

Adeungbadeung georyeo

[Chanmi] Neoneun daeche gyaega mwoga geuri joha

Rago mutneun chingudeurege malhae

Ya moreumyeon mareul mareo

[Hyejeong] Ihae mothae nega gyaereul mot bwaseo geurae

Ttak cheotnune hwak banhae beorindaneun mare

[Mina] Geu maeum ihae gadeora

Nado jom algetdeora

Neol cheoeum bon geu sungan

[Choa] Wanjeon banhae banhae beoryeosseoyo

Neolpeun eokkae nallyeophan nunmaee

Budeureoun moksorie

[Yuna] Banhae banhae beoryeosseoyo

Neoui yalpgo gin songarakman bwado

Nan tteollyeo

[Choa] Eomeona jakkuman simkunghae

[Seolhyun] Neol bomyeon bolsurok

[Choa] Gaseumi kungkungdae nado moreugesseo

[Hyejeong] Simkunghae na eojjeomyeon joha

[Yuna] Jakkuman ne pume

Kkok angigo sipeo Baby

[Seolhyun] Oh naui wangjanim eodireul bonayo

Baro yeogi naega inneundeyo

[Choa] Neomuna meotjin geudae

Nan geudae hanamyeon dwae

Nan geudae eopsi mot sarayo

[Choa] Wanjeon banhae banhae beoryeosseoyo

Budeureoun moksorie

[Yuna] Banhae banhae beoryeosseoyo

Nan tteollyeo

[Choa] Eomeona jakkuman simkunghae

[Jimin] Everybody say What? AOA

[Choa] Kungkungdae

[Jimin] And it goes a little something like this

[Hyejeong] Simkunghae

[Jimin] Hanbeon deo say What? AOA

[Yuna] Ne pume kkok angigo sipeo Baby

". . . . . . . . . . . woah...so cute..." I mumbled this under my breath of course, no way I would let the others hear me say this.

"Wahhh! that was cute Momoko-chan!" Miayko ran up to her and hugged her.

"Yea that was actually pretty nice" Both Takeru and Takumi said this and looked at me

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Takeru looked at me waiting for me to say something obviously.

"Uhhh...yea...it was pretty nice to watch and listen too..." I looked away from everyone's gaze since it was making me feel uncomfortable.

Now its my turn to go up and I was the last of our group to go up and sing..., I walked up to the stage an selected my song and the lights dimmed...then the music started playing and after a few seconds I started singing.

[Ilhoon] btob Back again

Btob Change the game

Btob Get your swag

(The parts above repeat for about 3 times)

[Sungjae] hansungan Feeli wasseo bon sungan ttak geollyeosseo

Eotteokhae nan eotteokhae

[Minhyuk] sumok deurama heunhadi heunhan juingongcheoreom

Ppeonppeonhi dagagasseo

[Changsub] ppalgan ripseutik kkaman seutaking

Jangmi han songi nal bureuneun nunbit

[Hyunsik] oneul bam yeogi neowa danduri

Dulmanui Party oh party tonight

([Ilhoon] Put'em up Put'em up Put'em up Yo!)

[Eunkwang] geubi dalla namdalla tae tae tae taega dalla I like it I like it

Mwonga dalla neon dalla tae tae tae taega dalla I like it I like it

[All] Don't break oeoeo Okay oeoeo Play Don't break

Don't break oeoeo Okay oeoeo Play Don't break

([Ilhoon] Put'em up Put'em up Put'em up Yo!)

[Sungjae] 1, 2 Step dirty dirty beat rideume ni momeul matgyeo

[Minhyuk] Groove it! Groove it! Groove it! Groove it!

[Changsub] bakkeseo bakkeseo neol dasi mannagoya malgesseo

[Minhyuk] Get it! Get it! Get it! Get it!

[Eunkwang] jiteun airain jjaritan Srain

Tamseureon gwail nal bureuneun neo

[Ilhoon] meoributeo balkkeutkkaji Hot [Hyunsik]han neowa danduri

Dulmanui Party oh party tonight

([Ilhoon] Put'em up Put'em up Put'em up Yo!)

[Eunkwang] geubi dalla namdalla tae tae tae taega dalla I like it I like it

Mwonga dalla neon dalla tae tae tae taega dalla I like it I like it

[Ilhoon] geunyeol bogo Hey! Nareul ttarahae! Aneuro bakkeuro modeun isyuui

Jungsim

Hanbeon jalmot ppajyeotdagan nochyeo jeongsin geureon geunyeoege nan

Eoullige byeonsin

Hey Hey Movin' Movin' Hey Hey Movin' mountain

Oneul bamdo nae ibeun gamanitji motae

Geunyeodo jeongsin mot charidorok Say Hey Ya!

[Eunkwang] geubi dalla namdalla tae tae tae taega dalla I like it I like it

Mwonga dalla neon dalla tae tae tae taega dalla I like it I like it

[All] Don't break oeoeo Okay oeoeo Play Don't break ([Ilhoon] Everybody shake a body put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up)

Don't break oeoeo Okay oeoeo Play Don't break

([Ilhoon] Put'em up Put'em up Put'em up Yo!)

[Eunkwang] geubi dalla namdalla Wow

"Well I'm done now..." I rushed back to my seat...The dancing and singing really makes you tired if you aren't used to doing it often.

"Sugoi Takeshi! Were you always able to sing and dance like that?" Momoko was staring at me intensely with stars in her eyes.

"Uhhh. I don't know...maybe? I really don't know I don't do this often..." I was a bit uneasy at the moment hoping that I did okay...

"Well you were awesome!" everyone agreed and we all sat back down on the couch.

"Hey why don't we all just decide on the three songs that we want to sing together as a group for the Boys vs. Girls thing?" I wanted to see which one of us was better...

"Sure !" then everyone separated into the girl group and boy group.

 _ **-Credits-**_

" _ **Remember" by Apink**_

" _ **Danger" by BTS**_

" _ **Ah-Ah" by Teen Top**_

" _ **Gee" by SNSD (Girls Generation)**_

" _ **Heart Attack" by AOA**_

" _ **Wow" by BTOB**_

 _ **-Authors note-**_

 _ **MayumiSakurai: Hello again! How did you like the new chapter? Sorry if you didn't really understand the korean lyrics…..it's so you can try to pronounce it…**_

 _ **Takeshi: I like the sang that I sang I thought its was awesome…..**_

 _ **Takeru and Takumi: Same with us!**_

 _ **Momoko and Miyako: Us too!**_

 _ **Kaoru:...not me it was way too girly for me (even though it's her favorite kpop song) .**_

 _ **MayumiSakurai: Awww Kaoru don't lie to youself….hehehe**_

 _ **Miyako: Yea! It was a very cute song Kaoru-san!**_

 _ **MayumiSakurai: Well everyone just incase you would like to hear the songs above in the credits I put the songs and artist name! Bai Bai see you next Chapter!**_

 _ **PPGZ and RRBZ: Bai Bai!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**~Previously in Chapter 3~**_

 _ **"Hey why don't we all just decide on the three songs that we want to sing together as a group for the Boys vs. Girls thing?" I wanted to see which one of us was better...**_

 _ **"Sure !" then everyone separated into the girl group and boy group.**_

 _ **~Let's go see how the girls are doing first~ Kaoru's pov~**_

"Okay so each of us picks a group song to sing so that means we have to sing no matter what…." I sighed

"yep that right!" Momoko seemed like she had already picked out her song so I decided to ask her.

"What song did you pick?" I really hope its not a girly song…...on second thought that's impossible for it not to be girly. All the songs that she likes are girly…..

"Yes….what did you pick Momoko-san?" Miyako seemed to have just finished choosing her's as well.

"I chose _ **"Shake it" by Sistar**_ , what about you Miyako?" Momoko was typing in her song on the computer then it appeared on the tv first on the list.

"Oh, so that's what you girls are gonna sing first?" the guys seemed interested now. "Well I bet we can sing a song that can even beat that one" Takumi looked at our song then wrote a song down on the paper next to him and showed it to his bro's. "Yea! Let's do that!" but they didn't enter it in the computer so I'm guessing they are waiting for us to type all of ours in first.

"I'm going to pick… _ **"Party" by Girls Generation!**_ I really that song!" Miyako han ran up to the computer and entered it in on the list. "What are you picking Kaoru-san?" "Yea what are you picking Kaoru?"

"Uhhhhh…" I looked at the list of songs to choose from and I chose the first one that I recognize _**"Hurt Locker" by 9Muses**_ _ **…..**_ I guess…" I forgot what that song sounded like but it's name sounded familiar…..

"Really!? You like that song too? I never knew that!" Both Momoko and Miyako looked at me in surprise.

"Uhhh I guess…?" I walked up to the computer and typed the song in on the list. Now it was the guys turn.

"Woah Kaoru, you picked that song? That's quite a surprise." Takumi was amused

"Yesss...is there something wrong with that?" I was beginning to doubt my choice….

"No no nothing wrong with that at all." he chuckled to himself and walked away.

 _ **~Takumi's pov~**_

We looked at the song choices that the girls had picked and looked at the one I wrote down. The song that I wrote down was _**"Devil" by Super Junior.**_ It seemed like a good song to go against the girls so why not? Now we just need to wait for Takeshi and Takeru to pick their songs to make 3.

"I think I'm gonna choose ** _"_** ** _Just Right"_** ** _by Got7_**. What do you think?" Takeshi looked at us and we nodded now it's just Takeru.

"I'm gonna pick either **_"Sweet Girl" by B1A4 ,_** ** _"Bad" by Infinite_** ** _ , or"Dope" by BTS_**. Which one do you guys like better?" He stared at us waiting for us to answer him.

"Hmmm well the one that matches you more is…. Sweet Girl but I don't really want to sing that song, but Just Right I kinda don't wanna do that dance either….." I really didn't car but I just had my own opinion.

"Yea same…...let's just go with BTS "Dope", okay Takeru?" Takeshi was hesitant about this but since it was our younger bro's decision for the song choice and he asked us to pick one of them we couldn't exactly change it…..

"Okay!" he smiled then ran to walked over to the computer and typed in his song along with ours that we chose.

"Alright so everyone has their songs in now?" Momoko checked the screen.

"Yep" everyone agreed and the waiter came in with food, everyone turned to the waiter and then back to Momoko and Brick and sweat dropped. (^~^)"

 _ **(Yep...Both of them had a hungry look in their eyes once they saw the food)**_

 _ **Waiter**_ _ **: Hello! Your food you ordered is here! Your drinks are also here! The waiter moves away to reveal another person with him carrying the drinks.**_

 _ **Momoko and Takeshi:**_ _ **Yay! Our food is here! (Both of them grab the trays of food and run nvm to their seats to start eating) (/o.o)/ Food \\(o.o\\)**_

 _ **Miyako and Takeru**_ _ **: Thanks for being the food and drinks for us!**_

 _ **Kaoru and Takumi**_ _ **: Thank you sir...Hey don't eat everything! We all wanna eat too! (Runs up and takes that drinks from the other waiter and runs back to the table)**_

 _ **Waiters**_ _ **: ^~^" uhhh no problem guys (walks out awkwardly and closes the**_

 _ **door)**_

 _ **~Meanwhile everyone is currently taking a quick break eating and drinking soda...~**_

 _ **-Author's Note-**_

 _ **MayumiSakurai: Haiii guys! So how did you like the chapter? Sorry it's so short...School just started so I can write very much...^~^ Well anyway Next up the girls and guys and going to compete against each other with 3 group songs from the girls and guys!**_

 _ **Miyako and Momoko: Yay! More singing!**_

 _ **Kaoru:...yea...so fun (sarcasm)**_

 _ **Takumi: Awww Kaoru don't be such a kill you have some fun!**_

 _ **MayumiSakurai: Yea! Have some fun Kaoru!**_

 _ **Takeshi: So who is gonna sing first?**_

 _ **Takeru: Will the girls sing first or will we sing first?**_

 _ **MayumiSakurai: I don't know you guys figure it. It's your competition against th after all...:P well anyway I don't own Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z! I just like writing fanfic's about them! Bai bai! See you next chapter!**_

 _ **PPGZ and RRBZ: Bai bai see you later! :D**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**~Previously in Chapter 4~**_

 _Waiter_ _: Hello! Your food you ordered is here! Your drinks are also here! The waiter moves away to reveal another person with him carrying the drinks._

 _Momoko and Takeshi:_ _Yay! Our food is here! (Both of them grab the trays of food and run nvm to their seats to start eating) (/o.o)/ Food \\(o.o\\)_

 _Miyako and Takeru_ _: Thanks for being the food and drinks for us!_

 _Kaoru and Takumi_ _: Thank you sir...Hey don't eat everything! We all wanna eat too! (Runs up and takes that drinks from the other waiter and runs back to the table)_

 _Waiters_ _: ^~^" uhhh no problem guys (walks out awkwardly and closes the_

 _door)_

 _~Meanwhile everyone is currently taking a quick break eating and drinking soda...~_

 _ **~Takeshi's pov~**_

"Wahhh...That was so yummy….can you pass the Ramune please, Takeshi?" Momoko looked at my and smiled. Well if you don't know me already then I'll introduce myself. My name is Takeshi Akiyama. I am in Class 2-B with my brothers Takumi and Takeru. We only entered high school to find our enemies and destroy them. If you haven't already figure out I am a RowdyRuff Boy, same with Takumi and Takeru. My real name is Brick, Takeshi is just a cover name, Takumi is Butch and Takeru is Boomer. Mojo had given us a mission to go to Tokyo High to go and find the PPGZ, and destroy them. That's the only reason that we were created anyway, well as far as we know of. Hmm maybe it's time to go and wreck the city to lure them out….. So far we haven't seen anyone who has looked like them but we made a few friends like Momoko, Miyako,and Kaoru though.

"Sure! Which one do you want? There's regular, ichigo,and grape left" I pointed at the different flavors left on the table.

"Hmmmm I'll take ichigo!" I took two bottles one for me and I handed the other bottle of ramune to her and she thanked me. I turned to Takeru, he looked like he was having fun talking to Miyako. Then I looked towards Takumi, he looked like he was busy teasing Kaoru or something because after he whispered something in her ear she blushed. So far we are having fun here…. we don't have this much fun so often.

" Hey Takeshi, do you and your brothers want to go up and sing first? We can take turns singing….the computer gives you a score on how well our group sang so we can compare scores later so see who did the best!" she was staring at the computer. Apparently I think she just found out that the computer gives you scores on how you sang.

"Uhhh I don't know….why don't we ask everyone and decide?" I really didn't want to go first but I'm not sure if my brothers want to go up first or not so why not just ask? Momoko went to ask her friends and I went to ask my brothers.

 _ **Momoko: "Hey do you girls want to sing first or do you want the guys to go first?"**_

 _ **Takeshi (me) :"Hey do you guys want to sing first or the girls sing first?"**_

 _ **Kaoru and Miyako: Sure. I don't mind they can go first if they want...(Miyako) I don't care...(Kaoru)**_

 _ **Takeru and Takumi: Yea! Let's go first then!**_

"Yea we can go first if you don't mind…." I said to Momoko and she seemed fine with it.

"Okay! So which song are you going to sing? You have _**"Devil" by Super Junior, "Just Right" by Got7, and "Dope" by BTS."**_

"Let's start of with Devil and just go in order, is that okay?" I looked to my brothers.

"Sure" they both answered and walked up to the stage.

"Can we get 3 head mic's please? We wanna perform with out holding the mic's….if that's okay"

"Sure!" Momoko handed out the head mic's and walked back to the computer.

"I'm going to start the song kay? Momoko looked at us and we nodded. "Okay! In 3,2,1, Start!" the music started playing…..( the song will have the name of who sang the parts…)

[Siwon] Hey hey well hey hey

[Kyuhyun] Jigeum naega haryeoneun mari

Jom isanghalji molla

Waeinji neon jom eoryeowoseo

Nan neul jjeoljjeolmaenikka

[Donghae] Itorok wonhage doego

Oh baby baby

Please don't go

Dangsin ape mureup kkulhneun geotdo

I modeun ge neomu jayeonseureowo

[Siwon] Haneopsi jakku aewonhage hae

[Heechul] Jenjang jamjocha mot jage dwae

[Yesung] Dodaeche I gamjeongi mwonji moreugetjanha

[All] Neon chago tteugeowo devil

Han yeoreum sonagi syawo

Dalgwojin onmomeul jeoksyeoon dwie

Geurigon tto mok taoge haji

Neon jeo meon samagui sogeum

Saeppalgan jeokdoui geuneul

Han sungan kwaerageul masboge hagon

Geurigo tto mok taoge haji

Neon chago tteugeowo

[Siwon] Eoneu nal mariya nega

Oerowo ul ttaee

[Kangin] Naega geu nunmul dakkajulge

Budi heorakhandamyeon

[Leeteuk] Byeoreun unmyeongeul deonjyeo

Ganjeolhi jeolhi wonhage dwaesseo

[Yesung] Onjongil galguhae tto jeolmanghae

Wa modeun ge nollaul ppuniya

[Kangin] Eotteon susigeorodo bujokhan

[Eunhyuk] Romaentikboda jom deo bokjaphan

[Ryeowook] Dodaeche I gamjeongi mwonji moreugetjanha

[All] Neon chago tteugeowo devil

Han yeoreum sonagi syawo

Dalgwojin onmomeul jeoksyeoon dwie

Geurigon tto mok taoge haji

Neon jeo meon samagui sogeum

Saeppalgan jeokdoui geuneul

Han sungan kwaerageul masboge hagon

Geurigo tto mok taoge haji

Neon chago tteugeowo

[Heechul] Mok taoreuneun da jeoksyeooneun

Matbogo sipeun geudaeya

[Kangin] Deureojwo [Leeteuk] deureojwo

[Kangin] Badajwo [Leeteuk] badajwo

[Eunhyuk] I say naneun geunyang da joha

[Leeteuk] Naneun geunyang da joha

[Eunhyuk] I say ne modeun ge da joha

[Leeteuk] Ne modeun ge da joha

[Eunhyuk] And I say areumdaun neo

[Kyuhyun] Areumdaun neo

[Leeteuk] And I say nae geosi doeji

[All] Neon chago tteugeowo devil

Han yeoreum sonagi syawo

Dalgwojin onmomeul jeoksyeoon dwie

Geurigon tto mok taoge haji

Neon jeo meon samagui sogeum

Saeppalgan jeokdoui geuneul

Han sungan kwaerageul masboge hagon

Geurigo tto mok taoge haji

[All] Neon chago tteugeowo

Neon chago tteugeowo

Neon chago tteugeowo

Neon chago tteugeowo

Moktaoge haji

Neon devil tteugeowo

"Wahhhh, Sugoi! You guys were awesome! Miyako and Momoko were jumping up and down like fangirls when the were listening to the song while we performed.

"Yea! Super Junior is one of my favorite K-Pop groups!" Momoko was smiling happily.

"We're glad you liked it" and we winked. Now let's see what score we got... We all stared at the screen the finally it's said Boys: 300 points out of 500

"Yes! Try and beat that girls!" Takumi was looking at Kaoru specifically when saying this.

"Oh? You bet we will. We are going to get a high score than you did!" Takumi was challenging her of course she would take him on.

"So what are you girls singing?" Takeru asked as he passed out the head mic's to the girls.

"Well the songs we chose were... _ **"Party" by Girls Generation, "Shake it" by Sistar, and "Hurt Locker" by 9Muses**_...hmm let's go with _**"Party" by Girls Generation**_ first!"

"Okay, I'll set up the music then..." I walk over to the computer. "Okay ready? Playing the song in 3, 2, 1, sing!" Then the music started...

[Tiffany] Hey girls

Do you know what time it is?

It must be party time

Here we go!

[Seohyun] Yeogin summer jigeum radioreul kyeo

Heulleonaoneun favorite song

([Yoona] Hey, turn it up)

[Sunny] Tteugeoun rideum ikkeuneun daero drive

Nuni busin yeoreum sogeuro oh oh

[Yuri] Changeul neomeo on barameul ttara

[Hyoyeon] Jigeum yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Singing yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

[Sooyoung] Moksoril nopyeo louder and louder

[Tiffany] Padosoril ttara dallyeo here we go

[Taeyeon] We can't stop stop stop

Yeogin party time!

Idaero gyesok party time! ([Hyoyeon] it's a party)

[Yoona] We gon rock rock rock

Jjarishage nan (tonight)

[All] Y, Y

Lemon soju, nan tekilla, neon mohito

Gaja Jeju, California, Roma-kkaji

Hayan jinju pumeun bada meosjin pado finito!

Y, Y

[Taeyeon] We love summer bappeuge ttwieo on

Eojen da ijeobeorigo ([Seohyun] hey, turn it up)

[Yuri] Jeo pureun haneul jeongmal wanbyeokhan geol

Sumyeon wie gadeuk muldeureo oh oh

[Sooyoung] Chanranhan yeoreum da gagi jeone

[Hyoyeon] Hamkke yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Singing yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Deultteun nae mameun higher and higher

[Tiffany] Eoseo janeul wiro a shot, here we go!

[Sunny] We can't stop stop stop

Yeogin party time!

Idaero gyesok party time! ([Yoona] it's a party)

[Seohyun] We gon rock rock rock

Jjarishage nan (tonight)

[All] Y, Y

Lemon soju, nan tekilla, neon mohito

Gaja Jeju, California, Roma-kkaji

Hayan jinju pumeun bada meosjin pado finito!

Y, Y

[Seohyun] Uril bureul sunrise

Chajawado meomchul su eopseo

[Taeyeon] Gyesok doeneun party time go

On and on and on bamsaedorok

[Tiffany] We can't stop stop stop

Yeogin party time!

Idaero gyesok party time! ([Sooyoung] it's a party)

[Sunny] We gon rock rock rock

Jjarishage nan (tonight)

[All] Y, Y

Lemon soju, nan tekilla, neon mohito

Gaja Jeju, California, Roma-kkaji

Hayan jinju pumeun bada meosjin pado finito!

Y, Y

Party time

and the song ended…

"So….how did we do? Did you guys like it?" Momoko and MIyako asked us guys while Kaoru didn't care at all.

"You guys did great! I don't know if you beat us though…" Takumi was smirking

"Well I guess we'll see won't we?" Kaoru smirked back right at him.

We all looked at the computer and watch the numbers spin around on the screen until finally their scores came up…...and they beat us with 310 points out of 500.

"What?! They won the first round?! That shouldn't be right?!" I think Takumi was ranting because he lost to Kaoru….

"Hah! I guess we are better after all Takumi!" Kaoru smirked.

"Ahhh...guys, can you stop fighting please and lets just start the next competition…." Miyako said this and sweat dropped, Takeru did the same, and Momoko and I face palmed. Takumi and Kaoru were still glaring at each other….

"Okay so the next song is from the boys and it will be….. _ **"Just Right" by Got7**_!" By this point Momoko and Miyako had hearts in their eyes and Kaoru seemed to look interested now….They must really love Got7…..

"Okay music starts now! Momoko shouted as the song started playing….

Baby

You are just

Just right

[Jackson] Geoura geoura

Jebal jom malhaejuryeomuna

Jeoura neodo malhaejuryeomuna

Amugeotdo bakkul piryo eopsi yeppeudago

Jigeum geu moseup geudaero wanbyeokhadago

[Mark] Manyang haengbokhamyeon dwae geokjeong eopsi

Bujokhan jeomi mwonji chajgi eopgi

Geoul daesin geunyang nae nun bicceul barabwa

Jeoul daesin nae deung wie ollatabwa bwa

[Youngjae] Amuri neol tteudeobwado

Bogo tto bogo tto bwado

Niga malhaneun an yeppeun bubuni eodinji

Geuge eodinji chajeul suga eopseo nan

[JB] Jigeumcheoreom manmanmanmanman man

Isseojumyeon nannannannannan

Baralge eopseuni neon amugeotdo

Bakkuji mamamamama

[JR] Amu geokjeongmamamamamama

Neoui modeunge dadadada da joheunikka

Neoneun amugeotdo bakkuji mamamamama

[Yugyeom/Mark] Idaero (jigeum idaero) oh (geunyang idaero)

Oh (jigeum idaero) oh oh oh isseumyeon dwae

[BamBam] Ttak joha neoui modeun ge geureoni ne mam

Noha amu geokjeonghaji ma I mal

Baek peosenteu da geudaero mideodo dwae

Modeun geokjeong baek peosenteu da jiwodo dwae

[Youngjae] Amuri neol tteudeobwado

Bogo tto bogo tto bwado

Niga malhaneun an yeppeun bubuni eodinji

Geuge eodinji chajeul suga eopseo nan

[JB] Jigeumcheoreom manmanmanmanman man

Isseojumyeon nannannannannan

Baralge eopseuni neon amugeotdo

Bakkuji mamamamama

[JR] Amu geokjeongmamamamamama

Neoui modeunge dadadada da joheunikka

Neoneun amugeotdo bakkuji mamamamama

[Yugyeom/Mark] Idaero (jigeum idaero) oh (geunyang idaero)

Oh (jigeum idaero) oh oh oh isseumyeon dwae

[Jackson] Oge tido tiga naya chajneun geoji won

Nunbusige biccna binteumi eopsji neon

Nae nune eolmana yeppeunji I want you

Jigeum idaero you're the only one

[BamBam] Oge tido tiga naya chajneun geoji won

Nunbusige biccna binteumi eopsji neon

Nae nune eolmana yeppeunji I want you

Jigeum idaero you're the only one

[JB] Jigeumcheoreom manmanmanmanman man

Isseojumyeon nannannannannan

Baralge eopseuni neon amugeotdo

Bakkuji mamamamama

[JR] Amu geokjeongmamamamamama

Neoui modeunge dadadadada

Da joheunikka neoneun amugeotdo

Bakkuji mamamamama

We walked off the stage tired and sweating when the song ended…

"Gezz how to those K-pop singers dance and sing for so long at concerts?! This is tiring!" Takumi whined

"It's not that bad...I think it's fun!" Takeru didn't look tired at all if anything he looked more refreshed compared to me and Takumi.

I think I'll go drink so water...I'm thirsty after all that...I'm not use to doing this…" I walked over to the table grab 3 cold water bottles I tossed 2 to my brothers and walked over to the computer.

"What score did we get?" I asked my brothers.

"We got 350! Yea!" Takumi and Takeru high fived each other and ran to me and High fived me.

"Okay so while we are taking a break you girls are up! So what song do you want to sing?" I looked at their song choices. They could either pick _**"Shake It" by Sistar or "Hurt Locker" by 9Muses.**_

"Hmmm we pick…" _ **Hurt Locker" by 9Muses!**_ " Miyako cheered and walked up to the stage giving the girls their head mic's.

"Music playing in 3,2,1,go!" I hit the play button on the screen and the song started playing and the screen also began to play the music video! "Well thats new….why couldn't our do that?"

" Maybe it was just for certain songs….?" Takeru answer unsurely… Then the girls started to sing….

Ijeulmanhamyeon kkok saebyeoge jeonhwareul hae.

Jeongmal ppeonppeonhae

Heeojijago han geon neoinde, yeah what's going on.

Eoieopseo, giga makhyeo

Jeonhwahajido mallamyeo,

Jigeum mwo hajaneun geonji

Neo eojjeoraneun geonji, ha ha ha

Jeongmal eoiga eopseo. Nan kkok haengbokharamyeo,

Jigeum mwo hajaneun geoni, neo eojjeoraneun geoni

Stop stop stop

Wae irae geumanhae, nae maeumi bulpyeonhae

Nega deo jal aljanha.

What you gonna do. Isseul ttae jalhae

Namjaigil bara, dasin jeonhwahaji ma.

Nae mami dachyeosseo

Oh no neul himdeul ttaen nae gyeoten eopseosseo.

Nae mami dathyeosseo

Oh no bye love.

It's over, love it over, baby it's over.

Heeojyeossda mannaneun ge beolsseo myeot beonjjaeinji,

Nuguui tasinji amureon soyongi eopsjanhni. Yeah

Eoieopseo, giga makhyeo

Majuchijido maljamyeo,

Jigeum mwo hajaneun geonji

Neo eojjeoraneun geonji, ha ha ha

Jeongmal eoiga eopseo. Nan jal jinaeramyeonseo,

Jigeum mwo hajaneun geoni, neo eojjeoraneun geoni

Stop stop stop

Wae irae geumanhae, nae maeumi bulpyeonhae

Nega deo jal aljanha.

What you gonna do. Isseul ttae jalhae

Namjaigil bara, dasin jeonhwahaji ma.

Nae mami dachyeosseo

Oh no neul himdeul ttaen nae gyeoten eopseosseo.

Nae mami dathyeosseo

Oh no bye love.

Neo jeongmal ige daeche myeot beonjjaeinji

Neon nal gajgo jeouljilhaneun geonji,

Nahante wae irae, jakkuman neo, jebal neo

Geuman jom hae, baby no more.

Naega issda eopseuni aswiun geoni

Aswiun daero nal jjilleoboneun geoni,

Wassda gassda haneun ne mameun mwoni

Nan deo jul ge eopseo. Baby what u need.

Wae irae geumanhae

Nae maeumi bulpyeonhae. Nega deo jal aljanha.

What you gonna do

Isseul ttae jalhae, namjaigil bara, dasin jeonhwahaji ma.

Nae mami dachyeosseo

Oh no neul himdeul ttaen nae gyeoten eopseosseo.

Nae mami dathyeosseo

Oh no bye love.

Neon imi kkeutnasseo

Oh no dasi dorikil suneun eopsjanha.

Nan imi kkeutnasseo

Oh no bye love.

The girls finished the song and walked of the stage.

"Let's see score what you got….." We all stared at the screen again, and the girls score was…...335

"Hah it's our win this time Kaoru!" Takumi was laughing in Kaoru's face ticking her off.

"Grrrr…" Kaoru looked away annoyed and went to sit on the couch away from Takumi….but you know him...he followed her to the couch anyway. So she walked over to the computer and looked at the screen.

"Okay! It's the guys turn now! Your last song to sing is…. _ **"Dope" by BTS!"**_ She looked over at Takumi, since it was the guys turn to sing he couldn't go and annoy her. Maybe that's why she went to the computer….

"Okay girl get ready to be amazed by us singing _**"Dope" by BTS**_!" Takumi basically screamed the last part into the mic.

"You guys ready for the music?" Kaoru was behind the computer waiting for us.

"Yep! Start the music!" Takumi seemed excited to sing and perform this song…

"Okay song starting now!" she hit play and the song started playing with the video behind us…..

eoseo wa bangtaneun cheoeumiji?

Ayo ladies & gentleman

junbiga dwaettdamyeon bureulge yeah!

ttan nyeoseokdeulgwaneun dareuge

nae seutaillo nae nae nae nae seutaillo eo!

bamsae ilhaettji everyday

niga keulleobeseo nol ttae yeah

ja nollaji malgo deureo maeil

I got a feel, I got a feel

nan jom jjeoreo!

a jjeoreo jjeoreo jjeoreo uri yeonseupsil ttamnae

bwa jjeoreong jjeoreong jjeoreonghan

nae chumi daphae

modu bisiri jjijiri jjingjjingi ttilttirideul

narangeun sanggwani eopseo

cuz nan huimangi jjeoreo haha

Ok urin meoributeo balkkeutkkaji jeonbu da

jjeo jjeoreo

haruui jeolbaneul jageobe jjeo jjeoreo

jageopsire jjeoreo sareo cheongchuneun sseogeogado

deokbune moro gado dallineun seonggonggado

sonyeodeura deo keuge sorijilleo jjeo jjeoreong

bamsae ilhaettji everyday

niga keulleobeseo nol ttae yeah

ttan nyeoseokdeulgwaneun dareuge

I don't wanna say yes

I don't wanna say yes

sorichyeobwa all right

momi tabeoridorok all night (all night)

Cause we got fire (fire!)

Higher (higher!)

I gotta make it, I gotta make it

jjeoreo!

[JM/V] geobuneun geobuhae

[JM/V] nan wonrae neomuhae

[JM/V] modu da ttara hae

[JM/V] jjeoreo

[JM/V] geobuneun geobuhae

[JM/V] jeonbu naui noye

[JM/V] modu da ttara hae

[JM/V] jjeoreo

samposedae? ohposedae?

geureom nan yukpoga joheunikka 6posedae

eonrongwa eoreundeureun uijiga eopsdamyeo

uril ssak jusikcheoreom maedohae

wae haebogido jeone jugyeo gyaenen enemy enemy enemy

wae beolsseobuteo gogaereul sugyeo bada energy energy energy

jeoldae ma pogi you know you not lonely

neowa nae saebyeogeun natboda yeppeo

So can I get a little bit of hope? (yeah)

jamdeun cheongchuneul kkaewo go

bamsae ilhaettji everyday

niga keulleobeseo nol ttae yeah

ttan nyeoseokdeulgwaneun dareuge

I don't wanna say yes

I don't wanna say yes

sorichyeobwa all right

momi tabeoridorok all night (all night)

Cause we got fire (fire!)

Higher (higher!)

I gotta make it, I gotta make it

jjeoreo!

[JM/V] geobuneun geobuhae

[JM/V] nan wonrae neomuhae

[JM/V] modu da ttara hae

[JM/V] jjeoreo

[JM/V] geobuneun geobuhae

[JM/V] jeonbu naui noye

[JM/V] modu da ttara hae

[JM/V] jjeoreo

ireon ge bangtan seutail

geojitmal wackdeulgwaneun dalla

maeiri hustle life

I gotta make it fire baby

ireon ge bangtan seutail

geojitmal wackdeulgwaneun dalla

maeiri hustle life

I gotta make it, I gotta make it

nan jom jjeoreo!

Say what!

Say wo~ wo~

Say what!

jjeoreo

"Ahhhhh finally we're done….that was exhausting…." Takeru was now tired even though he looked so excited earlier...

"Yea! That was awesome! BTS is the best!" Takumi shouted all excited

"I know right?!" Kaoru agreed

Then they looked at each other surprised that they had something else in common. Kaoru walked away after that though….

"Hmmm our score isn't showing up…..maybe it shows after the girls are done sings so we can know who wins…." Takumi said this looking at the screen questioningly.

"Alright girls! It's our turn now!" Momoko shouted.

"The song that we are singing for the last song is called _**"Shake It" by Sistar!"**_

"I'll start the song…..Okay all set ready to play in 3,2,1,go!" Takumi shouted and the music started along with the video playing on the screen behind the stage.

Neomaneul yuhokhaneun chum (uuu uuuu!)

Simjange maeryeok balsan jung (uuu uuuu!)

Sonkkeutman seuchyeodo mak kungkungkungkung oh!

Nae mami heundeullyeo

Shake it shake it for me

Shake it shake it for me

Nanana nanana nanana! (hey!)

Nanana nanana nanana! (hey!)

Jjarishan i neukkim nal chumeul chuge hae

Jigeum i sungan (shake it)

Bae bae baby

Rove me love me love me now

Heundeullineun nae mam moreugessni

So let's dance

Just shake it let's dance

Jom deo hashage wanjeon waildeuhage

Make it louder uuu

Deo keuge make it louder uuu

Nal jakku heundeureo heundeureo

Nollage heundeureo

(shake it oh shake it)

Bamsae nawa shake it baby

Aju funhago smarthage (heundeulheundeureo)

Onmomi jjirisjjirit uri duri (heundeulheundeureo)

Simhage tonghani yeogi bulnasseuni

When i move umjigyeo jari jabasseuni

Shake it shake it for me

Shake it shake it for me

Nanana nanana nanana! (hey!)

Nanana nanana nanana! (hey!)

Jjarishan i neukkim nal chumeul chuge hae

Jigeum i sungan (shake it)

Bae bae baby

Rove me love me love me now

Heundeullineun nae mam moreugessni

So let's dance

Just shake it let's dance

Jom deo hashage wanjeon waildeuhage

Make it louder uuu

Deo keuge make it louder uuu

Nal jakku heundeureo heundeureo

Nollage heundeureo

(Shake it oh shake it)

Bamsae nawa shake it baby

Shake it oh shake it

Shake it up shake it for me

Shake it oh shake it

Shake it up shake it for me

Shake it oh shake it

Shake it up shake it for me

Shake it oh shake it

Shake it up shake it for me

Shake it for me my baby

Shake it for me my baby

Geureohge modu moyeo dance

Just shake it let's dance

Jom deo hashage wanjeon waildeuhage

Make it louder uuu

Deo keuge make it louder uuu

Nal jakku heundeureo heundeureo

Nollage heundeureo

(Shake it oh shake it)

Bamsae nawa shake it baby

 _ **~Kaoru's Pov~**_

"Yay! We are done!" Momoko was running down the stage excitedly.

"That was so fun! Wasn't it Momoko-san? Kaoru-san?" Miyako was also the same as Momoko.

"Well I'm glad that's over with….."Kaoru walked back to the couch.

"What you didn't like doing that dance or something?" Takumi was teasing her again

"/ NO, I didn't in fact I didn't want to do this until you ordered me to! ." she glared and looked away from him.

"What is someone embarrassed~?"Takumi crept closer and closer to me so i scooted over to the edge of the couch until i fell on the floor….I wasn't paying attention….

"Hahaha! I can't believe you fell on the floor trying to move away from me XD" Takumi was laughing like there was nothing funnier that what just happened.

"Grrrrr….excuse me...I'm going to the bathroom…." I got up and walked away from him. I passed by Momoko and she whispered to me "Aww Kaoru don't sulk he's just teasing you….hehehe" she giggled…..Yep that did it, and I took off to the bathroom.

 _ **-Author's Note-**_

 _ **Mayumi: Haiiiii! How was Chapter 5? Good? Bad? Well you guys get to decide who wins so please leave a review of who you think should win! So far each team has 1 point and the last point goes to the winner and they win the competition!**_

 _ **PPGZ: You should pick us!**_

 _ **RRBZ: No, you should pick us! I bet we sang so much better!**_

 _ **Kaoru: You did not!**_

 _ **Takumi: Did too!**_

 _ **Kaoru: Did not!**_

 _ **Takumi: Did too!**_

 _ **Mayumi, Miyako,Takeru,Momoko,Takeshi: (O.O)" This might take a while…**_

 _ **Miyako and Takeru: Well write a review for who you think should win kay? \\(^.^)/**_

 _ **Mayumi:Yep! Bai Bai See you all next chapter!**_

 _ **Miyako,Takeru,Momoko,Takeshi: Bai Bai!**_

 _ **Kaoru and Takumi: (Still fighting….as usual…)**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**~Previously in Chapter 5~**_

" _ **What is someone embarrassed~?"Takumi crept closer and closer to me so i scooted over to the edge of the couch until i fell on the floor….I wasn't paying attention….**_

" _ **Hahaha! I can't believe you fell on the floor trying to move away from me XD" Takumi was laughing like there was nothing funnier that what just happened.**_

" _ **Grrrrr….excuse me...I'm going to the bathroom…." I got up and walked away from him. I passed by Momoko and she whispered to me**_

" _ **Aww Kaoru don't sulk he's just teasing you….hehehe" she giggled…..Yep that did it, and I took off to the bathroom.**_

 _ **By the way this chapter will have a bit of Kaoru x Butch (Takumi) :)**_

 _ **~Takumi's pov~**_

"Hahaha" I laughed as she ran off to the bathroom. I can't believe she fell from me teasing her XD. I wish I recorded that though, I swear her face was shocked after she fell! Everyone started staring at me as I continued laughing. "What?"

"Nothing….^~^"" they all sweatdropped and looked away.

"Huh? That was weird…." They were all chatting with each other I couldn't really hear what they were saying but I think that it was about who won the singing contest…..

~After a few minutes~

"Hmmm…..Kaoru still hasn't come back yet…." I looked around the room and at the door. Kaoru was no where in sight….maybe she took that chance to run away somewhere….hmm….." my thoughts were interrupted when Momoko and Miyako suddenly started cheering.

"YES! we won! YAY!" The girls high fived and hugged each other.

"Dang…..I really thought we would win too….." the guys were disappointed.

"It's okay! I think that you guys were awesome!" Miyako said cheerfully and honestly.

"Yea if it was me judging I would say it was a tie! I really liked the songs that you were singing!" Momoko added as well.

"Oh...thanks….." both of the guys blushed.

Looks like I can slip out now without the guys noticing me…..I slowly made my way to the door and opened it slowly looking back. My brothers were still talking so I slipped out the door and closed it quietly. "Now time to find Kaoru…." I decided to ask a girl that was passing by to go to the girls bathroom and see if there was anyone in there. when the girl came out she said that there was no one inside. "Hmmmm..where did she go" I mumbled.

"Hm? Did you say something?" The girls asked

"Oh no nothing at all, anyways thank you!" and I ran out of the building.

I was thinking of places that I thought she would go to…"Hmmmm….the park?...Skate park?... soccer field?" maybe I should check all of those places…..

 _ **~Back at the Karaoke Box~**_

"Has anyone seen Kaoru? She should have come back a long while ago….." Momoko asked curiously.

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen Butch either….." Takeshi looked around.

"Maybe they both went somewhere?" Both Takeru and Miyako replied….

"Maybe…" everyone decided to brush it off since they thought there was no way that Kaoru would follow Butch….but they didn't think that it would be the other way around.

 _ **~Meanwhile~**_

 _ **-Kaoru's pov-**_

"Finally I got away from that place…" after I went to the bathroom I decided to go to the park instead so I didn't have to go back to that place…. It was night already so I decided to walk around the park. Then I saw a open space near the crystal clear lake under a tree, and I walked towards the lake.

"Woah…..even the stars are reflected clearly in the water….It feels so nice right here too….

"I decided to lie in the grass by the lake.

"Ahhhh~" I was laying in the grass feeling the cool breeze blow past me. It felt so refreshing….."I could just fall asleep here…..It feels so nice…" I was getting sleepy and since it felt so nice outside it was making me relax. I tried to stay awake but I couldn't...then I fell asleep…..

 _ **~Takumi's pov~**_

Kaoru was already at the soccer field earlier with me so I know she wouldn't go there again….skate park?…...but momoko took her skateboard….well last option is the park…..I walked around the park looking for Kaoru and I notice someone by the lake.

"That might be her….." I crept over to the dark figure on the grass. The dark figure seemed to be laying down and was….sleeping? As I walked to the person I noticed that it was Kaoru sleeping…..

"Kaoru?"I whispered…she didn't reply.

"...She seems so relaxed when she's sleeping" she kinda looked…..adorable? She didn't answer me when I called her name

"Maybe I'll put her head on my lap for now…." I set her on my lap….

"mmmhh…" Kaoru suddenly tossed around on my lap. Her face seemed as if he was in pain. Awkwardly I reached out to caress her face as if I was trying to calm her down.

She sighed and went back to having a calm expression.

"..." I looked down at the sleeping form of Kaoru on my lap. Should I wake her up? Its already pretty late….. I checked my phone and it read 11:27 pm.

"...uhhh...Matsubara…" no answer "Mastubara….." I shook her slightly but she didn't move…"Uhhh….K-ka...Kaoru?" This time when I shook her slightly she moved and started to wake up.

" *yawnnn*...huh? I fell asleep…" Kaoru stretched on my lap not noticing she was on my lap. Then she looked up at me and was startled.

"Ehhh?! Takumi?! What are you doing here!?" She sat up suddenly and we ended up hitting our heads together…"

"owwwwww…." we both rubbed our red foreheads. I looked up at Kaoru, she had both hands covering her forehead. Instinctively I reached out to her forehead and lightly touched it and …..soothed it? Wow since when was I this nice?

"uhhhhh…" Kaoru just stared at me wide eyed as I rubbed her sore forehead.

"Hmmm? What?" I looked at her and she seem like she was about to say something but dismissed the thought. I drew my hand away from her forehead.

"Better?"

"uhhh...yea….thanks….o/o" she was slightly blushing. Has she never touched a guy or something? What's with that reaction?

"Have you never touched a guy or something? Your reaction was a bit funny ^~^" I laughed at her reaction to what I said again.

"I have 2 brothers of course I have" she yelled at me in embarrassment.

"Oh? Have you now?" I think she caught on to the other meaning and blushed furiously.

"Not like that Baka!" I laughed and she began punching me angrily.

"Okay okay I get it now can you stop? It's late and I think we should head home." She looked at her phone to check the time and gasped.

"It's 11:30?! I have to get home quick!" Then she started running and I ran also.

"Why are you following me?" She stared at me intensely.

" I'm not following you. I just happen to live this way as well." I replied so she would be cautious of me. _**( liar you just want to walk her home don't you)**_

"Okay then...well my house is here so...bye then..."I watched her walk through the gate for her house. She looked back and waved. "...Good night" she said looking away.I smiled at her and said "Night Kaoru" then she ran through her front door. Well time for me to head home,I turned and walked away from her house. Then I walked to a nearby park and ran into some bushes and transformed into my real self " _ **Butch from the RRBZ"**_ and took off into the sky on my way home on the other side of the city leaving a dark green streak behind me.

 _ **~Kaoru's pov~**_

"I'm home!" I called out and was suddenly tackled by my dad and brothers

"Welcome home sweetie" my mom said. She was over in the kitchen cleaning the dishes.

"Hey mom, Hey dad, hi Dai, hi Shou" I tried to squeeze myself out of the pile and finally after a few long moments of struggling I made them release me.

"I'm going to go and wash up and go to bed now!" I rushed up the stairs and into my room and jumped onto my bed.

"Ahhh….I'm so tired…" I remembered the warm feeling on my face just before i woke up in the park with my head on Takumi's lap. I wonder what that warm feeling was? Oh well…..I shrugged and went to wash up for bed. After i walked out of the bathroom I laid in bed thinking of all of the events that had happened today. Then Momoko texted me.

"Did you get home okay? You and Takumi both left early, did he walk you home or something?" I felt like she was smiling while saying this…..wait maybe he did walk me home….after all he waited until I got in the house and walked the opposite direction than he said his house was. I dismissed the thought.

"Yea I got home safe and I saw Takumi at the park but that was it" I wasn't exactly a lie because he was at the park.

"Oh okay then! Good night then Kaoru!" she didn't sound convinced though

"Night Momoko" I ended the call and laid on top of my blankets.

"I wonder what tomorrow is going to be like…" I had a weird feeling that something was going to happen tomorrow.

"Oh well time to get some sleep…." I closed my eyes and fell asleep once again.

 _ **~Somewhere on the other side of the city~**_

"Okay guys remember the plan for tomorrow?" the red haired boy asked

"Yup! We're going to lure the PPGZ out by destroying the city!" the blonde haired boy said cheerfully

"All I care about is beating Buttercup to a pulp..hehehehe" the raven haired boy grinned evilly

"Okay so right as the lunch bell rings we run out and start the plan. Got it?" the red boy said

"Yea I can't wait to see their faces" the raven boy laughed

"Yep got it!" the blonde said.

"Okay now let's sleep we need our rest for our plan and school…." the red climbed into the blood red bed one of the three beds in the room.

"Uhhgg... I don't want to go to school" the raven boy climbed into the forest green bed.

"It's seems okay to me…..Good night Brick and Butch." the blonde climbed into the electric blue bed and fell asleep.

"Night Boomer...Night Butch…" the red boy then went to sleep.

"Night Boomer, Night Brick…." then the raven boy went to sleep.

The three boys went to sleep waiting for tomorrow to come so the can execute their plan into action.

 _ **-Author's Note-**_

 _ **Mayumi: So how was the new chapter? Did you like it? Dislike it? I'm guessing that you can guess what is going to happen in the next chapter ^.^**_

 _ **Takumi and Kaoru: We finally get to fight each other!...(Looks at each other) Stop copying me!**_

 _ **Momoko: Since this is coming from me of all people I would say that you two really go well**_

 _ **Kaoru and Takumi: No we don't!**_

 _ **Takeshi: Wow speaking in perfect unison too. So it has to be true….don't you agree Takeru and Miyako? XD**_

 _ **Takeru and Miyako: Yep! Just perfect…:D**_

 _ **Mayumi: Yes you are! Plus get used to it. Eventually you will like each other ^~^**_

 _ **Takumi and Kaoru: Never!**_

 _ **Mayumi: Well that's all for now! I don't own the characters or anime! See you next chapter!**_

 _ **Everyone: Bye Bye! \\(^o^\\)**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Previously in Chapter 6**_

 _ **"Okay now let's sleep we need our rest for our plan and school…." the red climbed into the blood red bed one of the three beds in the room.**_

 _ **"Uhhgg... I don't want to go to school" the raven boy climbed into the forest green bed.**_

 _ **"It's seems okay to me…..Good night Brick and Butch." the blonde climbed into the electric blue bed and fell asleep.**_

 _ **"Night Boomer...Night Butch…" the red boy then went to sleep.**_

 _ **"Night Boomer, Night Brick…." then the raven boy went to sleep.**_

 _ **The three boys went to sleep waiting for tomorrow to come so the can execute their plan into action.**_

At school the next day 10 min before the lunch bell in class…..

 _ **Takumi's pov**_

Since it was 10 minutes until lunch and our lesson was done all of the class decided to just hang out with each other until the bell.

"Ahh….why can't lunch be right now…" I couldn't stop thinking about what we were going to do at lunch. We and my bro's will execute the plan to lure the girls out. So far we only know that they go to the same school as us but that's pretty much all that we've got.

"Oi Takumi! Wanna play soccer with us during lunch?" one of my classmates yelled from the other side of the room. It's really tempting to go and play soccer, since it's my favorite sport but I must stick to the plan…..

"Sorry, but I have something to do at lunch….maybe next time?" I wanted to go and play but finding Buttercup was my first priority at the moment. After all of this is settled then maybe I can go and have some fun.

"Oh, okay then! We'll ask you again next time we play!" then they caught sight of Matsubara talking to her friends….Gotokuji and Akatsutsumi? I think that's their name….He looked like he was going to ask her something so I decided to watch quietly from the other side of the room.

 **Classmate:** __ _Hey Kaoru! Do you wanna play soccer with us at lunch?_

 **Kaoru:** _Sure! Get ready to have your butts kicked though!_

 **Classmate:** _You're on!_

Hmmmmm….so she actually agreed to play with them….

( _ **Ding Dong Ding Dong**_ ) The Lunch bell rang

"Finally! It's lunch time!" the pink girl Akatsutsumi shouted and took off to the cafeteria at an amazing speed.

"Ahh! Momoko-san wait for us!" Gotokuji was slowly running after Akatsutsumi trying to get her to slow down. Meanwhile Kaoru finished talking to the group of soccer people and walked out of class towards the cafeteria. As soon as everyone walked out of class I turned my attention to my brothers which were the only ones left in class.

"Ready?" Brick asked me and Boomer. Just in case you don't know, when no one is around we call each other by our actual names.

"Definitely, I've been waiting to do this since forever!" I was thinking of some many things that could happen when we finally see them again.

"Yep! I'm ready too!" Boomer sounded to happy. I mean he is the sweet one out of all of us but the sweet smile can be scary at times, and this is coming from me of all people so it has to be true.

"Okay then! Let's go to this one place I found on the roof. No one will bother going up there right now, so no one will see us transform." Brick told us follow him to the stairs that lead to the roof and quickly scanned the area for anyone that might see us. He then slowly opened the door to the roof and we quickly went up to the roof and closed the door quietly.

"Wow so this is what the view is like from up here." Boomer walked over to the edge of the gate and looked down. Our school was about 5 stories high but it didn't seem so scary up here.

"Okay time to transform and goo! we only have 30 minutes before lunch ends, so we don't have much time to lure them out." Brick looked at us and we all nodded and transformed.

"Let's go and wreck the place but not to much or we'll attract way more attention then we need to. Got it _**Butch?**_ " Brick stared at me.

"What?! How can you expect me not to do that? It's the only thing that lets me have fun when fighting other than fighting Buttercup!" I can't believe he expects me to not wreck the whole town…..welp...this is not going to be as much fun as I thought….so to make up for it that Buttercup better be there…...with that we took off into the sky towards the downtown leaving streaks of Dark red, Electric blue, and Forest green behind us.

 _ **Kaoru's p.o.v**_ ( right after the bell rang)

"I'm so hungry…..I want fooood~" Momoko and Miyako had already left class before I did because I was talking to Akira about playing soccer after we eat lunch. I decided to run to the lunch room so I can eat quickly and play. Today's lunch my mom packed for me was my favorite, tamagoyaki, rice balls, and tempura…..yummy….

"Where have you been?" Momoko was scarfing down her gigantic bento, which had like 5 tiers might I add and she was on the 4th one already in 5 minutes. Sitting next to her was one of our new friends named Sasha. She is exactly like Momoko when it comes to eating, the first time we saw her scarfing down mashed potatoes and another potato, so now we sometimes call her potato girl, but she doesn't care. (heh potato girl... 進撃の巨人 AoT)

"Says the girl who took off without me as soon as the bell rang and is now stuffing her face with food…." I sat down next to Miyako and sat across from Sasha. I set my lunch on the table and opened it. Mmmmmm….it looks so good….

"ahhhhhh *chomp*" I ate a piece of my tamagoyaki and smiled in satisfaction. "This is so goood~" I started eating like Momoko and Sasha, scarfed down my food while miyako looked at us all and ate her food carefully. (Unlike the rest of us)

"Haha! Look who's scarfing down food now?" Momoko laughed, she was already done eating.

I was hungry and need to eat quick so I could go and play soccer with Akira. He said that losers have to buy lunch for the winner for a week. I quickly finish the last tempura and started running to the soccer field.

( _ **Meanwhile with the RRBZ**_ )

 _ **Takeshi's p.o.v**_

" Alright so we all remember the plan right? We only do enough damage to bring the PPGZ out and that's it. Any more will draw too much attention to ourselves….Got it?" I looked over at Butch again since he was the one who normally caused the most destruction out of all of us. He sighed and nodded Bommer just smiled….I swear that smile has a hidden meaning to it…..

"Okay! go to your places and start destroying things!" The three of us took off in different directions, Boomer took the west side of downtown and started to spray paint all over the buildings in his signature color, Butch took the east and started to smash some cars and buildings, I took the north part of downtown and started to spray paint and destroy some cars and buildings.

 _ **( Insert people screaming in Japanese here XD )**_

 **Momoko's p.o.v**

"Uwaaaaaa…..I'm so fulll…" I sat back in my chair and rubbed my stomach. (lol) I started to clean up my lunch while talking to Miyako.

"Where is Kaoru-san? Wasn't she just here?" Miyako looks around the cafeteria for Kaoru and didn't seem to find her.

"She left about 10 minutes ago Miyako (^~^)"..." Miyako can be a bit of an airhead at times…

"Oh...I didn't notice….Where did she go?" Miyako looked over at me curiously.

"I think she went to the soccer field to play soccer with one of the soccer team members named Akira..." I looked out the window and started to daydream until I saw red, blue, and green streaks in the sky. …...Wait! What?! No one else but Miyako Kaoru, and I can fly and leave those streaks! But those colors…..unless…..Oh no...I have a bad feeling about this….

"Miyako! Come look at this!" I dragged her over to the window and pointed to the streaks and she looked at me with her eyes wide. Then we bolted out of the cafeteria to the soccer field to get Kaoru.

Meanwhile with Kaoru…

 _ **Kaoru's p.o.v**_

I was running over to the soccer field to meet with Akira and the rest of the soccer team to play a game for fun. As soon as I get to the field I see three streaks in the sky one was green, then red, then blue… wait what? I thought we were the only ones who could fly unless….oh god...I hope it's not THEM, that would be bad….. *Beep Beep Beep* My belt compact went off….it was Momoko and apparently she saw the same thing I did and decided to go and meet on the roof. Then I saw Akira

"Oi! Kaoru over here!" He waved me over to the group

"Gomen! Something came up and I have to go! Maybe next time!" with that i ran to the roof

"Huh? Her too? I thought Takumi was the only one…..Ah well" Akira just started playing with the group instead.

I ran into the school building and ran up the stairs until I got to the roof door, and I opened it to find Momoko and Miyako talking to the Professor.

They both looked over as I walked through the door and shut it.

"Kaoru! Look it's it's the RowdyRuff Boys! They're back!" I swear the horror on their faces would have been hilarious if it wasn't something like this…

"Wait what? seriously?!" I took out my own compact and opened it to see the RowdyRuff Boys spray painting and destroying downtown.

"I need you girls to go and stop them quickly before they hurt anyone." Professor said.

"Okie got it! We'll get on it right now! Let's go girls!" Momoko shouted.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

Then we took off to downtown to face our counterparts….

 _ **Boomer's p.o.v (his thoughts at the moment)**_

I wonder when Bubbles will get here…..

This is taking way too long that it should and I'm running out of places to spray paint. I looked over my part of the city and it was all blue, I looked to the east side and say that buildings that were there are either crumbling to the ground or destroyed, then to the north and it was all red and some buildings were damaged but not destroyed….

Yep Butch overdid it again…..

Just then from a distance I can see streaks of Light blue, pink ,and green….

Well this will stop Butch from breaking anything else…...probably…..maybe not since it both Buttercup and Butch I don't think the area will survive their fight unless a miracle happens.

The colored streaks get closer so I decided to go and call Brick and Butch.

"Oi! Butch! Brick! They're here!" I smiled at them

"Finally!" Butch tossed the car into a building as he replied.

"Wonder what took them so long?" Brick threw the spray paint to the ground and flew over to me,

Butch soon followed.

The three of us waited at the top of the tallest building, until the girls flew up and faced us...well two girls….ONE of them decided to attack as soon as she got here. I'm pretty sure anyone can guess which counterparts began fighting first. I stared back at my own counterpart Bubbles…..she looked familiar….hmmmm….it seemed like she was thinking the same thing too because she mumbled "You look familiar….."

The last time we saw them was 3 years ago so of course we have changed. I was now taller than her and a lot stronger than her. But maybe she has seen us at school or something…..

Well me and my bro's have some research to do then…..

Bubbles started at me intensly for a second until I spoke.

"What are you trying to burn a hole through my face or something? Or do you like what you see" I smirked at her as she blushed slightly and looked away. Maybe I should try something…..I stared at her and slowly approached her…..

 _ **Miyako's p.o.v**_

Of all people why did it have to be the RowdyRuff Boys?! All I could do right now was stare at him in confusion and then something hit me! He looks extremely familiar…..but who is it? Hmmmm…...I continue to stare at him unconsciously until Boomer speaks up "What are you trying to burn a hole through my face or something? Or do you like what you see" He smirked at me, I blushed and looked away. No I doubt I know anyone like this….yep definitely not.

"What do you want Boomer? Didn't you guys disappear or something and how do you look like you're our age now?" I looked at him curiously. It was bugging me that I could find out how him and his brothers got a lot older all of a sudden. Questions just kept on popping up into my head and through all of my confusion I didn't notice him approach me.

"You know…...if you keep this up I'm gonna attack you…..possibly in more ways than one…" He smiled mischievously.

"Eh? What do you mean more ways than one?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Heh….you're just so innocent….." He smirked as he was about 2 inches from my face. I hadn't realised he came this close and then the least thing I expected happened…..

"Chuuuuu~"

" ! " Bommer pulled back and smirked…

"Y-y-you….just k-kissed me! " I held my fingers to my lips. It felt...warm….? Wait hold on...what? He just kissed me! and he's a RRB! I was currently blushing like crazy, I mean who wouldn't that was my first kiss….

"What? Don't tell me that was your first kiss….heh" Boomer stared at me and laughed

". . . . . . . " This got me reallly mad so instead of replying I sent a whole bunch of electric bubbles flying at him making them explode in his face and send him flying into a building.

"Hehehe How's laughing now" I laughed at how I caught him off guard.

"Oh so you wanna fight huh? Well you've got one!" and he flew off them building and launched himself at me with a bat as his weapon…..

 _ **-Author's Notes-**_

 _ **Mayumi: Well how did you like it? Sorry for the late update ^~^**_

 _ **Takeru: Awww why did you have to stop right there?**_

 _ **Miyako: Ehhh but I don't wanna fight….**_

 _ **Momoko: Hey! When am I going to be in here!**_

 _ **Takeshi: Yea!**_

 _ **Kaoru and Takumi: Us too!**_

 _ **Mayumi: Be patient you'll be in it veryy soon… ^.^ Well bai bai! See you next chapter!**_

 _ **PPG & RRB: Bye Bye!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**-Previously in Chapter 7-**_

"Heh….you're just so innocent….." He smirked as he was about 2 inches from my face. I hadn't realised he came this close and then the least thing I expected happened…..

"Chuuuuu~"

" ! " Boomer pulled back and smirked…

"Y-y-you….just k-kissed me! " I held my fingers to my lips. It felt...warm….? Wait hold on...what? He just kissed me! and he's a RRB! I wa s currently blushing like crazy, I mean who wouldn't that was my first kiss….

"What? Don't tell me that was your first kiss….heh" Boomer stared at me and laughed

". . . . . . . " This got me reallly mad so instead of replying I sent a whole bunch of electric bubbles flying at him making them explode in his face and send him flying into a building.

"Hehehe How's laughing now" I laughed at how I caught him off guard.

"Oh so you wanna fight huh? Well you've got one!" and he flew off them building and launched himself at me with a bat as his weapon…..

 **Boomer's p.o.v~**

"F*ck….that hurts!" Bubbles had sent me flying through a building head first. I stared into the glass windows ,from the unbroken part of the building, to see if my head was bleeding. It wasn't but now u had a bruise on my forehead.

"Hehehe How's laughing now" I heard her laugh at my pain.

"Oh so you wanna fight huh? Well you've got one!" I kicked off of the building quickly and flew towards her with my weapon at hand. "Good girls shouldn't play with electrical things….. But if you say soo…." I smirk at her from a distance.

"What are you planning on doing? Don't tell me you are going to hit me with a baseball" there was sarcasm in her voice as she looked at me mockingly.

"Oh no, never would i hit with with **just** any regular baseball." I lift my bat about to swing at her direction. "Oh but don't worry this game will be a **blast!"** I charge at her and swing. " _Electro Blast!"_ As it got closer the blast separated from one giant ball to 3 smaller ones so she couldn't escape.

"Eeeek!" She dodged one but the other 2 had hit her and knocked her back into a billboard.

"Owwie…." Needless to say it something at that level would never knock someone down completely.

"Ha! Feel that pain yet?" I laughed as I hovered above the , no broken, billboard.

"Not just yet! _Bubble champagne_!" She twirled her bubble wand at me inches away from nearly hitting me in the face.

"Shit!" I flew away from the Bubbles but due to my slowness i got trapped in one of the giant bubbles. "Dammit it! Let me outta here!" I couldn't pop the bubble with my bat.

"I'm getting hungry and I dont feel like fighting right now…..*looks over at me* I wouldn't try anything in there…..It will just backfire at you…"

"Yea right….what would you know you hag? I just use my…. _Electro Blast!" *bam* *bam* *bam* *bang* *bam* *bang* *explode*_

" _。。。。。"_ I stood in the bubble burnt to a crisp from my own move. _Inner thoughts: you know maybe it just sit down for now….._

"Heh…..I tried to warn you….Now let's go to see how you're brothers are doing along with Mo-...Blossom and Kaoru." She flew towards the other side of town where Brick was supposedly fighting Blossom only to be surprised to see what they was doing instead of fighting. They...were in a book store?

"What are they doing fighting by throwing books at each other?" then I heard Brick scream

"?! What happened? Brick never screams like that?" I looked at Bubbles, she was laughing.

"Why are you laughing? Tell me what's going on!" I stared at her until she stopped laughing.

"Well….you see...hehe...I think Brick was accidentally introduced to yaoi by Blossom...hahaha" she started laughing again.

"what's yaoi?" I was curious to what made Brick scream.

"Oh if you wanna figure it out go on and be my guest….hehe…

 **in the distance *** _ **ding* *dong* *ding* *dong* *ding* *dong***_

"Oh! Well anyways I gotta get going so I'm just gonna tie you to this pole here *she ties me to a pole outside the bookstore tightly*

 _ **~Boomer's pov~**_

"Crap I have to get back to school too!...but how am i gonna get out of this?...wait i can just use my electric shock to burn the ropes duh! _***zap***_ Yay! I'm free! Now time to get back to school….sadly…" I take off in the sky flying towards the shadows of the school garden in the back.

 **Blossom's pov~**

"Awww great of all people why did it have to be you?!" I looked at Brick in disgust. Because of him I probably won't have time to go buy new manga volumes like _**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**_ _,_ _ **Ouran Highschool Host Club and Kaichou wa maid sama**_ _!_

"Hey Pinky watsup?" he was standing on the top of one of the buildings with a bunch of spray paint cans spread around him.

"Did ya come here to see my work of art? hehe" I stared at him in disbelief as he took off to another building drawing all over it.

"Oi! come back here and let me finish you off dammit! I wanna go buy my manga!" I scream and fly after him. He stops in mid-flight and turns back at me in disbelief.

"You wanna go buy manga? Hmmm….." He looks over his shoulder looking for something. "How about this?" he flies over to me and hits my arm and bolts away. "tag you're it!"

". . . . . . ." did this guy really just. . . "GAHHHH! You're wasting my time!" I take off after him chasing him. He flies in between buildings and hiding in the clouds until i lost sight of him in one of the shopping centers.

 **~Brick's p.o.v~**

"Let's play a little game of hide and seek why don't we….." I ducked into a book store and headed to the manga section.

"I'll just sit here until she decides to give up on finding me" I started searching for the manga that I heard her ranting about….

"What was it...Sekai….sekaiichi….hatsukoi….? Oh! Found it!" I took the manga off the shelf and flipped through it…..

" . . . . . . . . . GYAAAAAAAAA!" (/) (sorry if I offend anyone with this, I personally love the manga so I hope you don't get the wrong idea..)

"WHY did I have to flip to this page!" (* _if you know what yaoi* is then that's what he saw ;D*_ )

"I'll just put this back and get another one….." I started looking for another manga that wasn't labeled yaoi or BL.

"Huh...? A manga called Soul eater caught my eye as it was sticking out of the shelf." _*Brick's thoughts* Hmmm this looks interesting….and it's not yaoi* it's shounen….hmmmm_

"Maybe I'll just read manga while I'm here….." I reach for another manga called Soul eater

"Soul Eater huh?...hmmm seems interesting" I start flipping through while waiting for pinky to find me.

"Let's see how long it takes you to find me….." I laughed to myself

 **~Blossom's pov~**

"Damn it! Where is he! There's only five minutes left until lunch ends!" I looked in all of the shops and haven't found him in any of them so far…

"...wait no I didn't, there's still the bookstore where I go to buy manga!" I raced into the bookstore around the corner and searched the store.

"Bwahahah! He's such an idiot! This manga's the best!" I heard someone laugh from the distance.

". . . . . that idiotic voice...i know it….." I walk slowly to the Manga section and found him sitting there reading manga without a care in the world.

"Well hey there pinky, took ya long enough. Where have you been?" he looked up from the manga he was reading and stared up at me.

". . . . . . " I wasn't even paying attention to him by this point. I was staring at the stack of manga by his side, specifically at the 3 volumes of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi on the side table.

"Hey….you don't mind if I take these books do you?. . . . . Or are you reading them?" I eyed him suspiciously (o.O)

"WHAT?! No way! Here take them….you can have them!"he looks away red in the face (/)

"Oh thanks! maybe I'll just get one more manga…." I scanned the shelf and found what I was looking for and pulled it off the shelf.

"Bye!" I left him alone in the manga section and went to pay for my manga. Soon after I heard im scream.

 **in the distance *** _ **ding* *dong* *ding* *dong* *ding* *dong***_

"Ahhh! I have to hurry and get back to school!" I paid, rush out to the park and flew back to the school roof just 5 min before the final bell rang. I happened to meet Miyako de-transforming as soon as I landed.

 **~Brick's pov~**

"Hm? I wonder what other books she got before she left…." I walked up the the middle of the bookshelf and reached for another copy of the manga she had reached for. *starts flipping through it*

" **. . . . . . .** Not Again **!"** I screamed as I once again saw something I didn't want to see. This time it was in a manga called _**Junjou Romantica**_ I looked at the cover…..it was by the same _mangaka*._

 **in the distance *** _ **ding* *dong* *ding* *dong* *ding* *dong***_

"Ahhh! I have to get back to class!" I kicked off of the comfy chair I was sitting in and raced outside.

"Ahh! There's Boomer! I have to catch up to him but getting back to class is more important besides he's almost there anyway" I took off into the sky towards the back of the school's garden following Boomer only to arrive 3 minutes before the final bell.

"Looks like Bommer already went to class….." *sigh* at least I made it in time…" I started walking back to class.

 **~No one's pov~**

 ***ding* *dong* *ding* *dong*~ (Final bell)**

 _ **~Momoko's pov~**_

"Hey Miyako have you seen Kaoru?" Miyako shook her head and shrugged.

"No I haven't actually….."

"Hmmm okay then…" I looked back out the window

 _ **~ Takeru's p.o.v ~**_

"Alright class! Everyone please sit down! I have an announcement to make!" Misaki sensei seemed extremely excited for some reason.

"Haiiiii" everyone in class said in sync and took their seats. I turned around so that i was facing Miyako

"Ne ne….Miyako….why is Misaki sensei so excited for? Is there something to be excited about?" I whispered to Miyako quietly so I wouldn't get into trouble.

"Oh, yea...well maybe. There is a spring culture festival coming up next month so that may be why she's so excited. I'm pretty excited to see what we are going to do too!" she smiled back at me as she said this. I turned back around to listen to Misaki sensei.

" So, since there is going to be an upcoming culture festival I would like you all think of any ideas of what class 2-B can do for the festival! First we are going to be picking 2 class representatives for this though…."

"Erk!..." *the whole class shift their gazes away*" Everyone was either looking out a window, down at their desks, or pretending to read a book.

"If no one volunteers for it then I will have to pick 2 victims!...I mean _**"volunteers"**_..." Misaki sensei looked at the class skeptically.

*thump* "Owww…..What the?" I looked down at the piece of paper that lay on my desk after hitting my head. The note read...:

"pssst…..Takeru...whatever you do don't volunteer!" -Takeshi

"Alright since no one wants to volunteer I'll just pick someone….." Misaki sensei looked around the room.

"Momoko! You will be the girl rep. of class 2-B" Misaki sensei walked over to Momoko's desk.

"Ehhh?!" Momoko stood up so fast her chair fell backwards.

"As for the boy's rep….it will be…..Takeshi" Misaki stood a few feet away from Takeshi knowing his reaction would be far more….explosive

"EHHHHH!?" Brick's chair basically flew out from under him to the back of the room.

". . . . *anime sweatdrop* how is that even possible?" everyone in class was thinking this.

"Well since we have that covered …..class is dismissed!" Misaki sensei said cheerfully as she was about to leave the classroom.

"Oh and by the way, this class will be performing in the spring culture festival's opening ceremony! You are gonna have to do a dance and singing battle! Isn't that great? Well anyway gotta go! Byeee~!" Misaki sensei ran out the door as soon as she finished.

 _ **Whole Class:**_ "EHHHHHHH!?"

". . . . . hey where's Kaoru and Takumi?" I asked Takeshi questioningly.

"Beat's me, knowing him he probably skipped out of class…" Takeshi looked out the window grumpily.

"Why do I have to be class rep? I mean I don't mind I'm paired with Momoko but still, WHY?" he sighed and put his head on the desk.

" Well be glad it wasn't anyone else….I guess…." I decided to take a nap and wait until Takeshi wanted to leave…...today has been a long day….

 _ **~ Momoko's pov ~**_

"Hey Miyako, what do you think we should do as for the class dance? I know for sure Takeshi doesn't want to do much so I'm just gonna plan ahead for him here…." I looked over at Takeshi with his head down on his desk. The class was empty now, the only ones left were Miyako, Takeshi, Takeru, and me.

"Hmm...well I don't know maybe some of your favorite K-pop dances? Since you already know how to do them…..It might also be easier to teach everyone the moves plus they're fun to do!" Miyako beamed at me knowing that I really wanted to use K-pop dances for this.

"Hmmm...Okay…..maybe I should write a list of dances that might be suitable for this…..let's see here…" I began to write out a list of dances with the K-pop group's name on the side. I wrote down a few options for the girls and guys

"Let's see...for the boys maybe _**"Run" by BTS,**_ _ **_"**_ _ **촉이 와 "**_ _ **by SUPER JUNIOR-D &E (Chok Chok Dance),**_ _**"Mansae" by Seventeen**_ , _**"I Need U" by BTS, "So Dangerous" by Up10tion,**_ or maybe _**"Love Me Right" by EXO**_ ….. What do you think?" I looked over to Miyako who was staring amazed.

"Oh and for the girls we can do _**AOA -**_ _ **사뿐사뿐**_ _ **(Like a Cat), Gfriend "Rough", Girls Generation (SNSD)"Catch Me If You Can", "Only You" Miss A, "Shake it" Sistar,**_ or maybe _**"Because of You" After School.**_ I think that's a pretty long list don't you? I have more that I can add but I just don't know which ones I should add…."

"You'll think of more soon….but I think this is good for one day. We can narrow it down later. I think we need to go now though it's 5pm. We need to go find Kaoru and go home. Speaking of which I haven't seen Takumi either…..maybe he's with Kaoru." Miyako glanced over at Takeru and Takeshi, they both were fast asleep on their desks.

"Let's go wake them up then leave….." I walked over to Takeshi quietly so I don't startle him.

"Takeshi…...Takeshi….Oi, wake up…" I shake him to try and wake him up. He stirs a bit in his sleep the groggily opens his eyes.

"Hey….it's time to go is already 5 pm…..plus we need to go find Kaoru and your brother…" I step away slightly to give him room.

"Huh? Is it this late already? I guess we'll go find them now….." Takeshi stood up slowly. He looked over to Takeru who was already woken up by Miyako.

"Oi, Takeru let's go find Takumi I bet I know where he is too….." He grabbed Takeru's arm and started dragging him out the door.

"I bet Kaoru-san is at the skate park again if she wasn't in class…." Miyako looked out the window towards the park that was a few minutes away from school.

"Yea probably….let's go…" we both leave the classroom following after Takeshi and Takeru.

 **~Author's Note~**

 _ **MayumiSakurai: Well….that's all for now!**_

 _ **Kaoru: Hey….Why wasn't I in here?!**_

 _ **Mayumi: Eeek! *hides behind Takumi***_

 _ **Momoko: Probably because you will be the main character for the next chapter.**_

 _ **Takumi: Yea, you don't see me complaining now do you?**_

 _ **Takeru: I'm tired… Z_Z**_

 _ **Takeshi: Well at least you weren't there where you had to be one of the people who might have been class rep! .**_

 _ **MayumiSakurai: Well at least you have to choose a dance to do!**_

 _ **Takeshi: Actually why don't you let the readers rank the songs listed and we can just decide from there.**_

 _ **Momoko: Yea! That would be a good idea!**_

 _ **Miyako: Let's do that!**_

 _ **Kaoru: . . .**_

 _ **MayumiSakurai: Well anyway I'll try to update more often so bye for now!**_

 _ **Momoko and Miyako: Bai Bai~!**_

 _ **RRBZ and Kaoru: See ya!**_


	10. Chapter 9

**MayumiSakurai** : Hey guys! I'm back after a long time with another chapter! Yay! Sorry for not updating continuously but school work is piling up a lot :S although I would prefer to have none to write these chapters….. Well anyway Enjoy the new chapter! **(** **っゝ** **ω** **・** **)** **っ～**

~Previously in Chapter 8~

 **~Momoko's p.o.v~**

"Hey….it's time to go is already 5 pm…..plus we need to go find Kaoru and your brother…" I step away slightly to give him room.

"Huh? Is it this late already? I guess we'll go find them now….." Takeshi stood up slowly. He looked over to Takeru who was already woken up by Miyako.

"Oi, Takeru let's go find Takumi I bet I know where he is too….." He grabbed Takeru's arm and started dragging him out the door.

"I bet Kaoru-san is at the skate park again if she wasn't in class…." Miyako looked out the window towards the park that was a few minutes away from school.

"Yea probably….let's go…" we both leave the classroom following after Takeshi and Takeru.

~At the Skate park~ Around 6:00 pm

 _ **~Kaoru's pov~**_

"Remind me why you followed me here again?" I said as I glared at Takumi.

"I could ask you the same thing Kao-chan~ I was already planning to come here this morning anyway." He looked back at me and smirked. God I hate that smirk. ( _ **Suuureee you do)**_

"Besides, aren't you supposed to be in class right now? Skipping classes now aren't you Kao-chan~"

"Whatever…" I skated faster on my skateboard towards the park. He followed me closely.

"Nowhere in particular….." I skated faster to try to lose him.

"Maybe I'll just skate around the park or maybe… I'll go to that one spot…" I skated towards the middle of the park near the lake.

"Oh, I see you don't want me to follow you….well okay then bye!"

"Well that was weird…" I looked around to make sure no one was following me (Takumi) or that no one was around. I skated to a spot hidden in the tall trees and stopped. I held my skateboard under my arm and walked through the thick bushes and trees. The sound of leaves being crushed under my foot was the only thing you could hear.

". . . .finally. . .some peace and quiet" I walked out into the small opening hidden in the trees. The sunlight shined through the trees onto a little pond making it look like it was sparkling.

"Ahhh….." I sat down on the grass and stared at the lake.

"Maybe I'll take a nap or something…" I lied down on the cool grass giving into my sleepiness, not before I could see the shadow of a person hovering above me.

 **~Takumi's pov~**

 _A few minutes before. . ._

"Ahhh...I'm not sure if I should wait to follow her or follow her right away…" I purposefully let Kaoru skate away faster than me so I could follow her without her questioning me. I walked over to the area that I saw her disappear into and scanned the area for any trace of where Kaoru went. The bushes leading to the side of the park with tall trees was slightly split showing a dark hidden path into the trees.

"Oh...a hidden path huh? Interesting. . ." I quickly ran over to the path making sure no one was watching and dived into the bushes.

"I think she went over here….." I stared up at the tall trees. There were creepy owls staring at me from above and some other animals in the darkness eyes glowing at me.

". . .What the heck is she doing in a bunch of bushes and trees?!" I still decided to follow her and walking onto the darkness aimlessly until I noticed her footprints on the ground and decided to follow them. It soon lead me to a small clearing with a pond that seemed to be sparkling in the light.

"Woah. . . is this her secret hiding spot or something? This is awesome!" I quietly mumbled to myself . As I walked towards the edge of the pond and caught sight of Kaoru about 50 feet away from me taking a nap.

"Hmmmm. . .is she normally this unguarded when alone?" I walk towards her slowly so she won't sense my presence. When I got to her it looked like she had already fallen asleep. I sat down by her side and looked over at her sleeping figure. She was facing my way, so I was able to see her face while she was sleeping.

". . .you know. . .you look a lot cuter when you're asleep. . .you look nicer too." I laughed to myself knowing that if I said this to her while she was awake, she'd beat the shit out of me.

"mmmm…..*sigh*" Kaoru stirred in her sleep mumbling. I stayed still for a while trying not to wake her. I silently watched her as she slept. . .I'm not trying to make this sound creepy, I'm not a stalker sooo. . .

"This is a pretty relaxing place. I guess I can understand why she would go hide here…It makes me feel like all of my problems are washed away. . ." I looked around, it was secluded from the rest of the park. It's not something someone would just waltz into.

"Maybe I can use this place to transform when we go to wreck the city….I'll tell Brick about it when I get home…" I focused my attention back at Kaoru who looked like she was in a deep sleep by now. She look like she was having a blissful dream and I didn't want to bother her. . .but~ it was tempting since I will probably never get this chance again.

"Hmmm I wonder what she would do if I did this. . ." I scooted over closer to her and placed her head in my lap. She was basically using my lap like a pillow.

 _ **(*Awww isn't that sweet of you Takumi/Butch)**_

"I'll just lay down and take a short nap too." I lay down on the grass next to Kaoru and close my eyes engulfing myself in the darkness of the night.

 _ **~A few hours later~**_

"*yawn~* Ahhhh…...huh? Why is it so dark now?" I look around sleepily and look down at Kaoru. She was still fast asleep snuggling into my side. I internally debate whether to wake her up or not. Not knowing how her reaction will be once she wakes up.

"If I wake her up now she will either be like a cute little girl rubbing her eyes or…..she will beat the hell out of me for being in this position. . .Do I really want to die yet…?" I stare at Kaoru, who is still motionlessly sleeping.

"Maybe it's time to go home now…." I stare at my watch to check the time, it was nearly 11:00 pm.

"?! WHAT!? It's already 11:00?! I need to get home before Brick kills me!" I fumble around trying to get up ,forgetting that Kaoru was beside me, and stood up quickly.

"Ouch!" Kaoru groaned from hitting her head on the ground losing the human pillow.

"Kaoru! Hurry and wake up! It's already past 11! We have to get home quick!" I yelled quickly.

"What?! Why did you wake me up earlier! Shit shit shit!….Dai is going to kill me! It was my turn to do the chores after I got home today!" She panicked as she also stumbled around in the darkness to get up. I mean we can't exactly see any light since we are hidden away in the trees and bushes.

"Here. . ." I reached my hand out to her to take.

"This isn't like me to do this for a girl…." I turned away blushing. Not like she can tell anyways in this darkness.

". . .Thanks. . .Takumi. . ." She took my hand for a moment, stood up quickly, and let go of my hand.

"Well….See ya tomorrow…." She took of running into the dark bushes and trees leaving me alone in the clearing.

". . .yea. . .see yea." I look up at the sky sighing while talking to myself.

"*yawn*. . I'm too tired to walk home. . ." I took a look around to make sure that no one was watching before I transformed into Butch and took off in the sky towards our hideout/house.

 _ **A few hours before Time: 9:00 pm**_

 _~At the Skate Park~_

 _ **~Takeshi's p.o.v.~**_

"Dammit Takumi! Where the hell are you?!" I've spent 2 hours at the skate park trying to find Takumi with Takeru and we haven't even found of clue of where he is!

"Calm down Takeshi. . .we can't find him right now but he will eventually come home so let's just go home first. . .okay?" Takeru looked at me worriedly. He's the emotional one of us brothers so we try not to make him sad.

"Fine. . .But does he really expect me to go and find him every single day after school?! He could at least call or text me and tell me where the hell you're going before you go and disappear dumbass! He's gonna get it once he gets home…." I mumbled to myself angrily. In my fit of anger I kicked a can, that was coincidentally next to my foot, as hard as I could, not looking at the direction it went in.

"Ahh! Watch out!" Takeru yelled out to someone.

"Eh?. . . .OUCH!" a girly yelp came from the hidden path a few yards away from me.

"Eh? Ouch?" I looked around for the source of the yelp and found Momoko crouched down on the grass holding her throbbing head.

"Oops. . .sorry" I mumbled under my breath but I don't think she heard me. Apparently I had accidentally kicked the can straight at Momoko's head. . .

"Oh, are you okay? I tried to warn you Akatsutsumi-san. I guess I didn't warn you fast enough." Takeru smiled warily scratching the back of his head.

"Oh no I'm fine, I just didn't dodge that can fast enough. Where did it come from anyway?" Momoko had a questioning look as she picked up the can and walked to the recycling bin to throw it away.

"Oh. . ." Takeru looked over at me. I shrugged back at him.

"It was me. . .sorry about that. I didn't think it would hit anyone." I looked at her and smiled awkwardly.

"It's okay, just try not to kick cans around that hard or someone else might get mad at you, if they were hit like me." she smiled warmly at me. I felt awkward so I decided to adjust my cap to distract me, even though there was nothing wrong with it.

"Are you here looking for Kaoru? Where is Gotokuji-san? Aren't you two always together?" I looked around for her blond friend that resembled Takeru.

"Oh, Miyako? She had to go home early to help he grandmother prepare dinner. And Kaoru, I can't find her here." She looked at her watch on her wrist.

"Speaking of going home, I also have to get home. It's pretty late already, I'll just ask Kaoru where she went tomorrow in class." She stared up at the starry sky.

"Same with us, we give up on finding Takumi. . .We were also on our way home as well." Takeru replied to Momoko cheerfully.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you walk her home Takeshi? I'll just go home first." Takeru elbowed my side winking at me.

"E-Ehhhhh? N-No, Takeru, T-Takeshi doesn't need to do that! I only live about 3 blocks away so I can get home perfectly fine!" Momoko stuttered blushing and making odd gestures at Takeru's comment and gestures. I tried to hold in my laughter, she was just so amusing when she's flustered.

"Well, that's what the lady said. Let's all just go home now. Ja ne~" I turned around and started walking away in the opposite direction of her, waving 'bye' as I walked.

"Oyasumi Akatsutsumi-san!" Takeru also turned and ran my way.

"Mmm...bai bai!" she yelled and ran home. As she did ran off we walked into a shadowy area to hide ourselves for a moment.

". . ." Takeshi stares at Takeru

". . ." Takeru stares back at Takeshi

 _ **(awkward silence)**_

". . .you're going to transform and watch her get home aren't you. ." Takeru had a exasperated look on his face

"Yep!" I smirked at my brother as he sighed.

"Well. . .don't get home to late I guess. . .see you at home then." Takeru transformed and took off in the direction of our hideout. It only took me a few seconds to transform and fly over to where Momoko was. I watched her get into her house safely and then took of towards our house.

"I guess spending all that time in the park looking for Takumi had it's perks for the day" I smiled as I flew home leaving a dark red streak in the sky after me.

 **MayumiSakurai: How was the new update for the chapter? Good? Bad? Did you at least enjoy it a tiny bit?**

 **Miyako: I wish I didn't have to go home early. . the I would have been able to talk with Takeru-kun.**

 **MayumiSakurai: It's okay Miyako-san! You will get to talk to him more soon enough!**

 **Takeru: Yeah! Like we can talk at school or hang out after school!**

 **Kaoru + Takumi: . . . Lovebirds**

 **Momoko: Hey, that's not nice. You're going to make them embarrassed! *pout***

 **Takeshi: Isn't it true though? *teasing smile***

 **Momoko: No it's not! . . .at least not that I know of. . . *pout***

 **Kaoru: Seeeeee~ *smirk***

 **Takumi: You never know~ *smirk***

 **MayumiSakurai: Ahh~ Whatever you guys can fight later! Just get on with the disclaimer please!**

 **PPGZ + RRBZ: Fine. . .MayumiSakurai doesn't own us characters! She just likes to write stories using them! Bye Bye see you next chapter!** **(** **っゝ** **ω** **・** **)** **っ～**


	11. Chapter 10

**MayumiSakurai: Hey~! I'm finally back after a reallly long time from writing! School takes up a lot of my time so I can't write as much now but I'll try to! Well anyway Enjoy the new chapter! (** **っゝ** **ω** **・** **)** **っ～**

~ Previously in Chapter 9 ~

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you walk her home Takeshi? I'll just go home first." Takeru elbowed my side winking at me.

"E-Ehhhhh? N-No, Takeru, T-Takeshi doesn't need to do that! I only live about 3 blocks away so I can get home perfectly fine!" Momoko stuttered blushing and making odd gestures at Takeru's comment and gestures. I tried to hold in my laughter, she was just so amusing when she's flustered.

"Well, that's what the lady said. Let's all just go home now. Ja ne~" I turned around and started walking away in the opposite direction of her, waving 'bye' as I walked.

"Oyasumi Akatsutsumi-san!" Takeru also turned and ran my way.

"Mmm...bai bai!" she yelled and ran home. As she did ran off we walked into a shadowy area to hide ourselves for a moment.

". . ." Takeshi stares at Takeru

". . ." Takeru stares back at Takeshi

 _ **(awkward silence)**_

". . .you're going to transform and watch her get home aren't you. ." Takeru had a exasperated look on his face

"Yep!" I smirked at my brother as he sighed.

"Well. . .don't get home to late I guess. . .see you at home then." Takeru transformed and took off in the direction of our hideout. It only took me a few seconds to transform and fly over to where Momoko was. I watched her get into her house safely and then took of towards our house.

"I guess spending all that time in the park looking for Takumi had it's perks for the day" I smiled as I flew home leaving a dark red streak in the sky after me.

 _ **Butch / Takumi's P.O.V Time: 12:00 AM**_

" Haaaah...Today was a long day." I finally got home after flying since I was to lazy to walk.

"And where exactly have you been Takumi?" Takeshi glared at me through the darkness of the room.

"Why does it matter to you?" I peered through the darkness, his crimson red eyes glaring at me.

"Why?! Because I fuc. . .I was trying to find you all day and you were nowhere to be found! Wasting all the time I could have used to do something else!" He basically scolded me.

"At least tell s where you are going before you leave so we know where you are kay Takumi?" Takeru emerged from his room sleepily hugging his stuffed octopus and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh sorry for screaming Takeru. . .You can go back to sleep now." Takeshi looked apologetically at Takeru.

"Kay. . .nite Takumi, Takeshi. . ." Takeru shuffled back into his room and fell back asleep moments later. Takeshi looked at me and sighed.

"Just don't do that again. . . Just go to sleep. We have school and we need to talk about the plan. So meet up on the roof at noon." after that he walked off to his room leaving me in the dark. I stood there for a few seconds before walking into my room.

"*sigh* whatever. . . I just need sleep now. . .I'm exhausted." I flop down on my bed thinking of the moments earlier with Kaoru.

"I never thought she would sleep so peacefully with anyone near her...especially me…" I remember how soft her facial expression was while she slept. It was calm and relaxed unlike when she's awake and always glaring when around me. Her lips looked so soft to… I imagine what it must feel like to kiss her lips…

"Wait! What am I doing?!" I shake of the thought and lay down on my pillow trying to sleep off the thought.

"Haaaa...I'm just going to go to sleep." I close my eyes and drift off to sleep still thinking of Kaoru.

 _ **~ The next day at school ~**_

 _ **Kaoru's p.o.v**_

"Uhhgg….I'm so tired." I slammed my backpack on my desk and rested my head against it shutting my eyes. I stayed up all night thinking of Takumi and the time at the park.

"Wait what no! Stop thinking about that! It means nothing!" I slammed my head on the desk repeatedly. "I purposely got up early and ran to school before class started to get some sleep not to think about him even more!" I sat in the silent classroom still hitting my head against the desk, trying to rid the thoughts of Takumi, until I heard the sliding doors to the class slide open and then shut. Then I heard footsteps approach my direction until they stopped in front of my desk.

"Great, who's trying to bother me now?" I lifted my head to see who it was. It was Takumi. "Sh*t" I mumbled to myself. The devil himself has appeared.

"Kaoru are you okay? You know your forehead is bleeding right?" Takumi was crouched down in front of my desk peering at me, very closely to my face might I add. He had this smirk on his face the pissed me off but at the same time it was reallly sexy...Wait what did i just think?! He's sexy?! Nooo way. I smacked my head down again on my desk repeatedly. Then I looked at him with a sarcastic look.

"Oh everything's perfectly fine ~. I'm just trying to wake myself up from this nightmare." I stared up at him almost hysterically as the blood dripped down my forehead.

"Uhhhh are you sure? It looks more like you are trying to put yourself into an eternal slumber." He looked at me with an unsure look in his eye, shrugged, and walked to his seat. More people came in moments later as the 2 minute bell rang.

"Hey, Kaoru! Whoa...what's up with the blood?" Momoko walked up to my desk with Takeshi and stared at me questioningly.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" Miyako and Takeru looked at me worriedly.

". . ." Takumi just stared as the rest tried pushing me to the nurse.

"Fine fine! I'll go just stop pushing me!" I brushed them off and walked off to the nurse.

 _ **~ At the Nurse's office ~**_

 _ ***knock knock***_

"Ummm Takamura- sensei are you in here?" I opened the door slowly. There sitting at the school nurse's desk, *cough* excuse me, sleeping at the desk with his feet on the desk was a lazy Takamura sensei with a questionable magazine covering his face..

" TA-KA-MU-RA-SEN-SEI!" I basically screamed.

" Ehhhh, what do you want kid." *angry tick mark* appears on my head.

" Can I sleep here until lunch time? And uhhh I have blood coming from my forehead." I looked at him blankly.

"Sure do whatever you want. Go to the bed behind the curtains there." He pointed to the bed against the far wall.

"And the band aids are in the drawer next to the bed." he went back to reading his. . . extremely questionable magazine.

"Thanks. . ." I walked over to the bed and looked in the side drawer for a band aid. The placed it on my forehead.

"So much for being a school nurse...he doesn't do crap!" I got on the bed and crawled under the sheets onto the soft pillow.

"Haaaaa….this is comfortable…" I was about to fall asleep but before I could, I heard the sliding door and a Takamura sensei's terrified voice along with two other male voices. I became curious and started to listen to the conversation.

"What the heck can make that lazy nurse terrified?" I whispered to myself. I peeked out of the curtain. It was two of my classmates...Kaidou Ren and. . .Kurosaki Juuzen...I think. I don't know because I don't talk to them much.

"AH! Kaidou! Don't ask me anything about _that_ between men! I don't know anything!" Takamura sensei screamed.

"Oi sensei! Kaidou needs your help on this!" Kurosaki said and lifted Kaidou's hand to sensei's face.

"I'm not here for answers. I just have a cut. I'll ask you about that next time." Kaidou's monotone voice straightforwardly said.

" **. . .** _ ***ding***_ **"** nope not listening to the rest of that conversation. Time to go to sleep. I thought to myself and crawled back onto the bed and drifted off to sleep. But not before I heard the sliding door open again.

 _ **~ Takumi's pov ~**_

I looked at the door waiting for Kaoru to return to the classroom but she never did and by then first period was over. I decided to go check on her.

"Sensei! My eyes are on fire! Can I go to the nurse?" I lied but then again this teacher was extremely gullible, no matter how ridiculous the excuse was.

"Oh my god! Yes, hurry to the school nurse! Oh and Takumi, while you're at it, bring Matsubara-san's backpack with you." Misaki-sensei said while panicking.

"Tch...now I have to take her stuff?" I mumbled and grabbed her bag then walked out of the classroom.

~ _**At the Nurse's Office**_ ~

" Oi, Matsubara! You in here?!" I kicked the sliding door to the nurse's office open. Turns out Kaidou and Kurosaki were already in there.

"Matsubara-san? No I haven't seen her." Kurosaki turned to me and said.

"Matsubara's in there sleeping" the lazy nurse pointed to the bed on the farthest wall hidden my curtains.

"Thanks. I'm going to sleep here to by the way sensei." I casually walked to the bed beside Kaoru's and peeked into the curtain. She was already sleeping.

"I'll just leave her bag here." I walked over to the small table next to her and placed her bag on top of it. I placed my bag next to hers.

I pulled a chair over to beside her bed and sat down. "Hmmm maybe I should draw on your face since you're sleeping so defenselessly around me." I thought to myself as I stared at her. I must have been staring for a while because before I could go to the other bed, I fell asleep at her side. . .

Mayumi: Why do I keep ending scenes with them sleeping? (・へ・)

Butch: Because you're an idiot (눈‸눈)

Mayumi: Wah, hurtful...hehehe. . .Kaoru~, Butch is being meannn

Butch: Ehhh?! Σ(°Д°；≡；°д°)

Brick: U dug your own grave bro ∑ヾ(￣0￣;ﾉ

Boomer: heh. . .(ﾟωﾟ；)

Miyako: Good luck (ﾟ∇ﾟ|||)

Momoko: I can't wait to see this *୧【｡•̀ ں •́｡ 】୨*

Kaoru: *appears out of nowhere and starts strangling Butch*

Butch: What's that for?! * chokes*

Kaoru: Don't sleep next to me while I'm sleeping...dammit. /

Blue's and Red's: . . . Σ(°Д°；≡；°д°) Did something happen between them or something? And we didn't know?

Mayumi: Maybbeee….well you will find out soon enough. But for now, bai bai


End file.
